The World of Mirrors
by Ashlyn-i
Summary: The Doctor promises Amy a quiet trip, somewhere peaceful, but breaks this promise when the disappearance of the local psychiatrist catches his eye. Can the Doctor solve the case? And what do a hand mirror and a red balloon have to do with it? Please R&R!
1. Mirror Mirror

Hello! This is my first Dr Who fanfic. I was inspired by the fact that Steven Moffat uses the everyday and twists them into terrifying monsters or different realities.

I wanted to do something like that; there is one thing he's not done yet that no-one can avoid. So I'm going to pinch the idea before he can, hee hee...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who. I want a TARDIS though as it means I can lie in in the mornings and still get to school in time for my exams. Sigh...

* * *

Tammy slowly rubbed the conditioner into her hair, feeling the soap bubbles rising beneath her fingers. She brushed the escaping soapy mixture away from her eyes before thrusting her head back under the hot shower. She let the cascade of water wash her worries away, her worries about school, exams, parents; everything was lost under the tumble of relaxing heat. Well... almost every worry…

Tammy shook her head to remove that memory. That was a one-off. It hadn't happened since…

She turned her head to look sideways at the wide mirror stretching across the opposite wall. Her reflection stared back, her blue eyes blinking away the water running down her face. Tammy experimentally rubbed her nose. The Tammy beyond the mirror copied her. Tammy flicked her darkened hair away from her face and the other Tammy did also. Tammy wiped the conditioner out of her ears and ran her hands through her hair; everything back to normal then. She cast a sidelong glance at the mirror. She caught her own eye and looked away.

Tammy cast her mind back to the day before. Had it been a trick of the eye? Or had she really seen what she had seen?

She thought about being in her bedroom. Surely not; it was an inanimate object. It wasn't alive…

That was enough for her. She turned the shower off after checking her hair one last time and clambered out of the shower, rapping her blue towel around her. She rubbed her hair and body dry before dressing in her pyjamas. Tammy carried her clothes back to her room opposite the bathroom. She dumped them on her bed and stood in front of her mirror. Her damp hair was starting to irritate her so she pulled it back from her pale face in a ponytail. Then something on her drawers caught her eye.

Slowly, she approached her chest of drawers and picked up her crystal from the top.

The crystal was a pale cylinder of white meteorite rock. At least, that was what the lady at the market stall had said. Tammy had bought the crystal for £5 – a bargain the woman had said. Apparently the meteorite had fallen in the woman's garden and she had used the rock she had found in the centre. Tammy didn't really care. There was something about the crystal that fascinated her.

There was a giggle and something red flashed in the corner of Tammy's eye; Tammy swung round. There was no-one in her room. Her breathing increased slowly as Tammy started to panic. She was seeing things yesterday; now she was hearing things…

There it was again, a faint giggle. Tammy slowly turned her head towards her mirror. She remembered yesterday about how her reflection had been too slow at following her blinking. Tammy's reflection was now facing her, her arms folded over her chest. Tammy's hand clenched over the crystal and she dropped her hands. Her reflection just smiled.

Tammy's breathing was now jagged and sharp. She watched herself, her eyes wide. She knew that if she just moved out of the mirror's view, this nightmare will stop. It had yesterday. But Tammy couldn't bring herself to take the step she needed. The other Tammy's eyes flicked down her body and rested on her right hand. Tammy slowly pulled her attention from herself and looked down. The crystal was glowing; flickering white light was spewing from within.

As soon as her attention was away from the mirror, the other Tammy's eyes flicked up. They were alight with a dark flame and her grin was wide. The other Tammy unclenched her arms and, in one swift movement, threw herself through the mirror.

From downstairs, Tammy's mother heard a short scream and a large thunk. She paused, wondering what could have possibly happened before she approached the stairs.

'Tammy?'

There was a pause before Tammy's voice called back, confused, 'Mum?'

'Are you alright?' There was silence, an uneasy silence. Tammy's mother slowly climbed the stairs. She hurried up the last few when her daughter didn't reply. She pushed open Tammy's bedroom door to see her sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

'I tripped,' Tammy complained.

Tammy's mother cast an exasperated look around the untidy bedroom. 'Well, look at the state of your room! I'm not surprised!' she smiled and helped her daughter to her feet. Tammy held her crystal from its cord in her right hand. Tammy positioned herself so her mother's back was to her full length mirror.

Then she threw a look of evil joy at the person on the other side, which was banging and screaming the other side of the reflective glass in a silent plea to let her go.

* * *

There we go. Please review!


	2. The Promise

Really sorry that I've not updated in a while. I blame exams, and I needed to get the plot in order because I had an idea, but no story line.

Really hope you enjoy the rest of this; I promise I'll update really soon!

* * *

'Doctor,' Amy said as the TARDIS span gently through the time vortex, 'I have a query.'

'What's that?' the Doctor asked. He had his head under the console and was buzzing away with his sonic screwdriver, but Amy doubted he was doing anything.

'Is everywhere we go filled with danger?'

'Amy!' the Doctor said in surprise, pulling his head out to stare at her with a big grin plastered across his face, 'are you telling me that you're not enjoying it?'

'It's not that,' Amy said, slowly crossing to the TARDIS's nearest seat and collapsing on it, 'it's just so far you've taken me to the future, where I was trapped outside the TARDIS and nearly suffocated…'

'But you didn't,' the Doctor interrupted, sticking his head back underneath the console. Amy continued as if he hadn't spoken.

'…almost got eaten by a star whale, almost got killed by Smilers, then you take me to the Second World War where I met Darleks, almost got bombed by the Germans and then blown up by a Darlek-made-man. I know that you probably won't like this suggestion, but can we go somewhere quiet for once?'

There was a bang as the Doctor tried to stand and forgot where he was. He emerged rubbing the back of his head and staring at Amy in disbelief. 'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I can't believe that that can be Amy Pond speaking. Can you repeat yourself so that I'm certain?'

'Okay,' Amy said, leaning forward, 'can we go somewhere quiet for once?'

The Doctor continued to stare at her. After a while, Amy got bored of him staring so started to talk to fill in the gap. 'I'm not asking for somewhere boring, just quiet. Are there any none dangerous planets that are peaceful and we can be absolutely certain that we won't be attacked? There has to be one in the whole of creation.'

'Well,' the Doctor said slowly, 'there is the planet of…' he thought for a moment. A smile slowly spread across his face. 'There is the planet Midnight. I've been there before. It's totally made of diamonds!'

'Really!' Amy exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

'Yep,' the Doctor said, 'although,' he added after a pause whilst he pushed a few buttons and pulled several levers, 'better choose the time before I last went. Got stuck in a cart with a load of angry humans, one of which was possessed by something and almost got thrown out to die. Aw well, can't be help, shall we go?'

'No!' Amy cried, grabbing the Doctor's hands and pulling them away from the main lever, 'one second thoughts, lets choose somewhere you've not been yet!'

'I know,' the Doctor said, tugging his hands from Amy's grasp and reworking all the buttons that he had recently pressed, 'Amy, do you like bees?'

'No,' Amy said, 'not particularly.'

'Oh,' the Doctor said and stopped pressing buttons.

'What's wrong with Earth?' Amy suggested.

The Doctor groaned. 'We've just come from Earth,' he said, 'we've seen Earth's future and Britain's past. You come from the present day Britain. Are you seriously suggestion that we go back to Earth?' He paused and suddenly she realised that he was standing right next to her, staring deep into her eyes. 'You don't want to go back yet do you?'

Amy started. 'No,' she said hurriedly, 'no, no of course not!'

'Oh, good!' the Doctor said and moved back slightly. He gave her his funny, lopsided grin, before asking, 'so why do you want to go back to Earth?'

'Oh, well,' Amy said, moving away and fingering some of the knobs on the console. The Doctor followed her, 'I haven't really been anywhere outside of Leadworth; it would be nice to go somewhere exotic, and quiet. How about Hawaii or New Zealand,' she gasped, 'that's it! I want to see New Zealand!'

The Doctor studied her for a moment before turning back to the console. 'So to sum that up,' he said, 'you want somewhere on Earth that's quiet. Year not specified. So you want to go back to New Zealand when there were no civilised people around?'

'No!' Amy said crossly. She knew the Doctor was toying with her, but she still was cross about it. 'Forget New Zealand. Let's just go anywhere on Earth; have the TARDIS choose somewhere random!'

'Somewhere random,' the Doctor grinned, '21st century?'

'Might as well be,' Amy muttered. The Doctor's smile widened.

'Very well,' he said and pulled the lever down. Amy jolted forward as the TARDIS started materializing. 'Somewhere totally random on Earth,' the Doctor muttered with a grin. Amy couldn't help grinning back. There was another jolt and the whirring sound was cut off.

'Where are we?' Amy asked.

The Doctor looked up at her, his eyes twinkling. 'Let's go and find out,' he said with a grin. He bounded towards the TARDIS doors like a little kid on Christmas day. Amy fought the urge to do the same and hurried after him. The Doctor was waiting for her. 'Ready?' he asked.

'Just open them,' Amy said, 'I wonder where we are: Rome? New York? Rio? Can we go there next?'

The Doctor laughed. 'Just wait,' he said, 'today, we're going to spend the day in…'

The Doctor flung open the doors with a flourish and stepped out. The grin slowly slipped from his face. '…Birmingham,' he said, the optimism in his voice faltering. Amy stepped out after him. Ahead of them was the large Selfridges building that looked like it was made of bubble wrap. The sky above them was grey and miserable. Amy held her hand out as a large drop of rain fell from the storm cast clouds above.

'Not even nice weather,' she muttered.

The Doctor paused, hovering in the doorway of the TARDIS. 'Well, if you're not happy,' he said, swivelling round to go back inside, 'I haven't shown you the civilization of Ood yet.'

'Oh no, you don't,' Amy said, blocking the Doctor's way, 'I'm not going to let a spot of rain ruin my day of relaxation. Come on,' she said, leaning across and grabbing a black umbrella nestled beside the door. She stepped out and opened it above her head before turning back to the Doctor, 'let's go shopping.'

'Shopping!' the Doctor said in disbelief, 'I could take you to the mega-centre of New, New York but you want to shop here!'

But Amy was adamant. She stood several feet from the Doctor so that the protection of the umbrella didn't cover him, forcing him to lock the TARDIS up quickly. As he hurried to join her, she turned and strolled towards the closest doors leading into the Bullring.

'What year is this anyway?' she asked.

The Doctor studied his watch. '2007,' he said and did a bit of calculating in his head, 'okay we're safe.'

'Safe from what?' Amy asked.

'Nothing,' the Doctor said absentmindedly, 'oh well, maybe we'll see some sort of alien mix-up or get involved with a…' Amy turned to him sharply, blocking his way and causing him to come to a halt.

'Doctor,' she said sternly, 'I want your word.'

'My word,' the Doctor said, slightly confused.

'I want you to promise that you won't drag us into anything that isn't our business,' Amy said.

The Doctor stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, as if trying to work out if she was being serious or not before giving in. 'Alright,' he said sullenly, 'you have my word.'

'Good,' Amy said, beaming, carrying on where she left off, 'let's go shopping.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Of course, if the Doctor was to keep this promise, there will be no story. But that is for you to read on and find out. ;)

Please review.


	3. Doctor Doctor

I said I'll update quickly. I was so into this story, that I wrote this chapter just now, just for you! Aren't I kind? :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who, Stephen Moffat does at the moment. And I'm really glad he does becuase that last series rocked! :D

* * *

'The doctor will see you now,' the receptionist told Tammy's mother. Tammy's mother thanked her and, after a moment of silent arguments, Tammy grumpily followed her. Tammy's mother led the way down the corridor to the ward of Dr Goodwin and knocked on the door.

'Enter,' came a throaty call. Tammy's mother turned the knob and opened the door. Dr Goodwin stood up to greet them as Tammy's mother entered, Tammy trailing behind her. Tammy's mother stopped her in the doorway.

'Actually Tammy,' she said, 'I'd like to speak to the doctor privately for a moment.' Tammy scowled and let her mother shut the door in her face. Then she knelt and put her ear to the door to listen.

'What appears to be the trouble Mrs Summers?' Dr Goodwin asked.

'It's my daughter, Tammy,' Tammy's mother replied. 'She's been acting very strange lately. She's been doing things that she wouldn't do normally. Things she normally likes suddenly don't appeal to her any longer.' The reflection of Tammy frowned. Drat, she thought, I've not gone unnoticed.

'That seems like normal behaviour for a normal girl growing up,' Dr Goodwin said in a reassuring voice. At that the reflection's hopes were relit, but this was brief as Tammy's mother shattered them with her next sentence.

'I thought that,' she said, 'but there dramatic changes have happened only over a period of a couple of weeks. Suddenly she changed from being an outgoing, forward girl, well she's still very forward but she won't go out in public and she's tried to remove all mirrors from our house. I allowed her to remove them from her bedroom, but when she started taking down my grandmother's gold-framed mirror in the sitting room, I put foot down. She sulked and now she won't go in there.'

'Maybe she's having some trouble with her appearance,' Dr Goodwin suggested.

'That's why I've brought her to you, doctor,' Tammy's mother said. 'I hoped you might uncover the truth, being the respected psychiatrist you are.' Dr Goodwin sat up a little straighter.

'Alright,' he said at last, 'I'll see what I can do.'

"Tammy" scrabbled back from the door so that when Mrs Summers opened the door she was leaning against the far wall, scowling. 'The doctor wants to see you,' the woman who thought she was her mother told "Tammy".

"Tammy" snorted and strolled into the room. Knowing her mother, "Tammy" thought, she'll go back to the waiting area, so I'm all alone with this... doctor.

Dr Goodwin shuffled his papers and studied "Tammy". A very pretty girl, he remarked silently, unusual but not unheard of to have someone this pretty be worried about how they look, worried enough to want to remove every mirror in their house. He cleared his throat and began to speak. 'So, Tammy,' he said, 'your mother informs me that you have been going through some dramatic changes.' Oh boy, thought "Tammy", here we go. The are-you-worried-about-how-you-look speech, the is-there-anything-I-can-do-to-help questionnaire. Dr Goodwin had just got into his stride and was telling "Tammy" that she was probably going through what many other girls have gone through. "Tammy" glanced at the clock; had this goon really been wittering for the last ten minutes.

Dr Goodwin was getting a little stressed with the amount of feedback he was getting. Normally, his patients would talk back, try and explain their problems, but this girl just sat there, not even making eye contact. He sighed and took his glasses off to clean them. Their lenses flashed. The light caught "Tammy's" eye.

'I must say Tammy,' Dr Goodwin said sadly, 'I've only had one other case like this. Not exactly like this I'll admit, but similar. That little girl refused to let go too…'

'My problem is nothing like hers,' "Tammy" snapped.

Dr Goodwin looked up in surprise and met the gaze of a pair of startling, serious, baby blue eyes. He gulped, starting to feel hot under the collar. 'If you'd like to explain your problem,' he started.

'What if I don't?' "Tammy" cut in rudely.

Dr Goodwin sat up a little straighter. 'Your mother told me on the phone to keep free as many appointments for you as the need be. So if you don't want to return, I suggest we get this out in the open today.'

"Tammy" had gone back to staring at the ceiling. A smile slowly crept onto her face and she looked back at the doctor again. 'My problem,' she said softly, 'well, I have several.'

Dr Goodwin missed the dangerous tone in "Tammy's" voice in his excitement. Finally he was getting somewhere. "Tammy" leant forward.

'My first problem is you, my dear doctor,' she said with a smile. Dr Goodwin shivered as if a chilling wind had just passed through the room. 'My second problem,' "Tammy" said, drawing a hand mirror from her pocket, 'is that I made a promise that I don't know how to keep because of my third problem.' Her eyes flicked up to the doctor sitting opposite her, her voice low and dangerous. 'You see, Dr Goodwin, my third problem is myself. Or shall I call her, the other Tammy. The original Tammy: the reason I avoid mirrors now.' Her baby blue eyes flicked up to the doctor who shivered again.

'Now none of this probably makes sense to you,' "Tammy" said, reaching up and tugging something from around her neck, 'until you take a look at this.' From around her next, "Tammy" tugged the crystal. She handed it to Dr Goodwin.

Dr Goodwin put his glasses back on and took the crystal. He cradled it in his hands. As his attention was fixed on the crystal, "Tammy" opened the hand mirror and pointed it at him.

'I don't see anything wrong with this,' Dr Goodwin remarked.

'Look up,' "Tammy" told him. Dr Goodwin looked up. His gaze past from "Tammy" to the hand mirror she held. It contained two mirrors, one on either side of the fold. Dr Goodwin's eyes widened in shock, before his reflection leapt out at him. His reflection could only get his head and torso out, but his hands latched onto the doctor's jacket and pulled him into the mirror.

'Humph!' Dr Goodwin cried out, but his head had already been swallowed. "Tammy" snatched the crystal out of the doctor's hand before it disappeared through the surface of the mirror. She was struggling to keep the mirror open and stay upright. Finally, it was only the doctor's legs left. At the same time of trying to pull Dr Goodwin through, the reflection was trying to come out. Tammy waited until only the original doctor's right foot (which he had hooked around the rim of the mirror in an attempt to stay out) and the reflection's left hand (which was trying to push the foot in) remained out. "Tammy" could hold it no longer.

She slammed the mirror shut. The hand and foot tumbled to the ground. "Tammy" smiled. Something for the police to puzzle over. Another thing she needed to do.

Tammy rummaged around in her bag until she found the balloons she had bought earlier. A part of the bargain she had made. There was already one floating in her bedroom; another trait that her mother hoped that Dr Goodwin would uncover the reason behind. Tammy selected a red one and started blowing. When it was a reasonable size, she tied it and attached string to the end of it. Then she tied it to the desk leg nearest to her.

Happy with her work, "Tammy" couldn't resist it. She opened the hand mirror again. On the other side of the reflective glass, the real Tammy glared back. "Tammy" swung the crystal teasingly in front of the mirror. Tammy's eyes watched it hungrily. "Tammy" laughed and shut the mirror with a snap.

She tossed the mirror down with the hand and foot. She replaced the crystal around her neck and exited the room. She paused in the doorway as if she was listening to someone, nodded and said, 'alright, doctor. Thank you, Dr Goodwin.' Then she shut the door on the empty office.

Her mother had watched her last scene. 'Well?' she asked, 'you were in there a long time; what did he think?'

"Tammy" blew out dramatically. 'He went through lots of different symptoms, some of which were relevant, some defiantly not. But in the end, he said I'm fine.'

Her mother was taken aback. 'Really?' she said. 'Are you sure?' she added suspiciously. 'Maybe I should go and see him.'

'Mum,' "Tammy" complained, 'he said not to. He said he was running late and had another patient. He did say,' "Tammy" said, changing her voice to add the tone of reluctance, 'that if you are still worried, you can call him and talk to him. But not now, ok? You said you'll take me shopping. I need new trainers.'

That was like the normal Tammy, thought her mother, not exactly the same, but similar. Reluctant to talk in public places. 'Alright, dear,' she said and tried to hug her daughter. "Tammy" let her for a few seconds and then shrugged her off. The worried expression returned to her mother's face but she allowed her "daughter" to drag her out of the psychiatrists.

Half an hour later, the next patient hobbled into the reception area. She was a regular with a clockwork appointment. The receptionist let her through and the only lady shuffled down the corridor to the office. She knocked and waited for the usual greeting.

There was only silence. After a few minutes, the elderly woman limped back to the reception to complain. The receptionist frowned with her and came around the desk. Together, they went back to the office.

The receptionist knocked. 'Dr Goodwin?' she called. No response.

The receptionist held up her hand as a signal to the patient to stay where she was before she opened the door. She stared around the apparently empty office before spotting the body parts on the floor.

The receptionist screamed.

Far away, "Tammy" leaned back in the shopping centre changing rooms where she was waiting for her mother. As her mother exited, "Tammy" glimpsed a figure in the mirror opposite her. A figure in pale pink pyjamas and combat boots. A figure who was scowling as hard as she could in her direction.

"Tammy" grinned at her original, smiled and waved.

* * *

Ooh! Things are hotting up. Can you guess who "Tammy" has made an agreement with?

Please review!


	4. Headline News

I wanted to update ages ago, but couldn't get my hands on any spare time. Enjoy! (And I promise that I'll update sooner)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or Amy. I own everyone else!

* * *

The Doctor sat at the coffee table in a Starbucks, whilst Amy cooed and fussed over the clothes, CD's, jewellery and everything else she had bought. 'I've never had a shopping trip when money was no object,' Amy giggled as she twirled around in a bright red-orange jumper which bleached her face – but the Doctor hadn't said anything. 'It's fun!' she laughed.

The Doctor just nodded and grimaced. He could take on a Darlek flag ship singlehandedly; he had the patience to wait for the enemy to tell him what they're planning, which they always have a habit of doing; he could save the universe time and time again. But he had no patience when it comes for shopping. When it was necessary, he could understand. Or if it was somewhere exotic, like the Galactic Mall on Alphabayga Five, he could just about manage. But the Doctor wasn't in the Galactic Mall of Alphabayga Five. He was stuck in the Bullring, in Birmingham England, on a cold wet Saturday.

Amy, however, was having the time of her life. She had seen the future and the past, now she was ready to see something familiar and without the threat of being chased, eaten or killed. Admittedly, her day hadn't been perfect, she could think of several people she would have wanted to be with her. There had also been the time the Doctor had dragged her into the Tie Rack to look at bow ties and the assistant had assumed that they were planning for a wedding. Amy had felt a pang of guilt shoot through her as the Doctor had said that they were just browsing. Amy had purposefully walked out of the shop at that point as it reminded her of when she had gone shopping with Rory.

Thinking of Rory and all that awaited her when she got home caused a lump to rise in Amy's throat. To distract herself, she decided that she would buy the first newspaper she could get her hands on and immerse with the history. She left the Doctor in Starbucks with the coffee and the shopping and crossed the road to the newspaper kiosk which stood not far off.

'Ah!' The Doctor said when Amy returned, 'having a blast from the past are we?'

Amy placed the newspaper on the table. On the front page was an article entitled "Aliens Abduct Hospital". The article was all about the disappearance of the St John's hospital which apparently, according to staff and patients, was transported to the moon by aliens so they could be "checked". No-one fully understands the meaning behind the abduction; many people speculate that the staff and patients have gone insane as they insist that the aliens who abducted them had rhino heads.

'Don't suppose you know anything about this?' Amy asked.

The Doctor looked slightly guilty. 'I did wonder…' he said and trailed off. He picked up the newspaper.

'Hey, I want to read that!' Amy complained.

'I'm only reading the front page,' the Doctor said. He scanned it, laughed then tossed Amy the newspaper so she could read it. He settled back in his seat, chuckling every so often as he reviewed the article in his mind. Amy read it, then reread it to try and work out what the Doctor found so amusing.

'So are there really aliens who have rhino heads?' she asked curiously as she opened the newspaper to the next page which was all about the new prime minster, Harold Sale.

'Yes,' the Doctor informed her, 'they're called the Jadoon and are basically the police force of the galaxy: work for the Shadow Proclamation. Shoot first; ask questions later, that seems to be their motto. I wouldn't believe all of that,' he added as he noticed that Amy's eyes were wide with amazement about Sale's achievement, 'he's a bad guy, Time Lord, and calls himself the Master. Gone now probably... just like the rest of them.' He sighed.

Amy stared at him. 'I know that he's bad,' she said, 'but is he really a Time Lord?'

'Was, yes,' the Doctor corrected her.

'Oh... sorry.' She turned the page and they lapsed into silence for a bit. 'So sad,' Amy said a while later.

'Hmm?' the Doctor asked, pulling himself out of his reveries.

Amy looked at him. 'Just reading,' she said, 'there's a physiatrist whose gone missing and his family are campaigning to try and find him: Dr Matthew Goodwin.' Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. 'Dr Goodwin,' she repeated, 'hey, hang on. He was one of the physiatrist who try to cure me of my Doctor friend. He moved away shortly after seeing me, although he insists that it wasn't because of me. Mainly for my Aunt's sake.' She sighed, 'poor guy.'

She read on and as she read, her eyebrows slowly grew closer and closer together until she was glowering at the paper with such intensity that the Doctor grew curious. 'What is it?' he asked.

Amy opened her mouth to explain, but then thought better of it. 'Doesn't matter.'

'Of course it matters if you're saying that!' the Doctor said, 'give it here.' He tried to snatch the paper away from her so he could read it.

'No, it doesn't matter,' Amy snapped, holding the paper away from him, 'you promised!'

The Doctor stared at her. 'I just want to read the article.'

Amy was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at them. She flushed and muttered, 'if you sit down, I'll read it to you.' The Doctor sat obediently. Amy glanced around again, blushing, before averting her eyes and fixing them back onto the paper. It took her a moment to focus again, and then she started to read. 'Dr Goodwin (43) disappeared from his office early yesterday morning. His receptionist told police that he disappeared between his appointment with Tammy Summers (16) and Margret Hubble (84) and told policed that Dr Goodwin did not leave his office during that time. Dr Goodwin... yaddy yaddy yah...' The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. 'It's a boring bit,' Amy snapped, before continuing, 'police are still investigating where Dr Goodwin could have disappeared to. Tammy Summers, Dr Goodwin's last appointment before he disappeared, confirmed to the investigators that Dr Goodwin was defiantly in his office when she left. The only clues the police apparently have to go off are what appears to be the hand and foot of the doctor and a hand mirror. The case continues.' Amy stopped reading.

The Doctor, who had been staring at a woman's red heels for the last five minutes with a glazed expression, glared at her. 'Read the rest,' he said.

'You read it,' Amy moaned, chucking the paper at him and sitting back in a strop. This wasn't what she had planned. The Doctor scanned the page, reading every detail he could find.

'All right,' he said and folded the newspaper in one swift move. A grin wormed its way across his face and soon he was beaming at Amy. 'You want to check it out?' he grinned.

'No,' Amy said firmly.

'Oh, come on!' the Doctor complained. 'I just want to poke my nose in.' Amy still refused. The Doctor watched her for awhile before leaning across the coffee table towards her. 'If you let me have a look,' he said slowly and meaningfully, 'the next stop will be an alien planet.'

Amy gaped at him. 'Are you serious?' she asked, a little too fast.

'Course I'm serious,' the Doctor said, 'and if this gets us anywhere, I promise to take you to a quiet alien planet or maybe the galactic mall of Alphabayga Five. Or maybe both.'

Amy was still dreaming about going to an alien planet to concentrate. Finally she said, 'how do I know that you're not going to break this promise like you did last time?'

The Doctor stared at her. At last he said, 'you don't.' There was a pause. The Doctor grinned. 'Shall we go?'

* * *

Amy stared at the cream stone building in dismay. There was no doubt that this was the place, not with the name plaque by the door, red tape and policemen everywhere. Amy gulped nervously as she saw Mrs Goodwin pass the front window.

'We could just, you know, stay out of this,' Amy suggested tentatively.

'What?' the Doctor exclaimed, 'and miss out on this mystery! How could you suggest it?' The Doctor shook his head and tut-tutted her playfully. Amy raised an eyebrow.

'Ok,' she said, folding her arms, 'so how are we going to get in?'

The Doctor waggled the psychic paper under her nose. 'Never underestimate a Doctor with a plan!' he grinned and sauntered across the road. Amy forced back a grin, in case the Doctor looked round, and hurried after him.

A short, rounded policeman blocked their way in. 'Sorry, sir,' he barked, 'authorities only!'

'That's alright, officer,' the Doctor returned, handing him the psychic paper, 'Inspector Smith of Scotland Yard and this is my assistant,' he said, turning and gesturing to Amy who stood up straighter, 'Detective Pond.' He turned back to the policeman who was staring at them wide-eyed. 'You were expecting us,' the Doctor said, dipping his head lower to stare the policeman in the eye. Amy did feel sorry for him; the Doctor was very tall. It was bad enough for her being only a few inches shorter than him and having him stare at her like that. She pitied the five foot three policeman whose only crime was being in the wrong place when the Doctor strode across the road. The policeman dipped at the knees and let them through.

'You can be really scary, did you know that?' Amy said as they passed into the waiting room.

The waiting room was a pallid affair; skin pink and white flowery wallpaper with dark oak wood furnishings, cream coloured carpet and settee cushions to match with a small array of magazines to occupy the waiting patients. There three other doors: one leading to the left and the toilets; one going right, past the tall, oak reception desk – currently devoid of the receptionist – which went to the small pale kitchen; the last had glass panelling around the doorframe and this followed onto a corridor lined with study doors. Dr Goodwin's was second on the left, they could tell that from the policeman standing guard there.

Amy picked up a frilly cushion. 'The decor reminds me of the sitting room of an old lady,' she remarked, 'all that's missing is the kittens on china plates.'

'Steady on,' the Doctor said, 'I've met many old ladies in my time, some of whom would have preferred something a little… different.'

Amy eyed him. 'Most of the people you meet seem to be like that,' she pointed out.

'Amy Pond, is that you?' someone asked.

Amy glanced round. A frail looking female was standing in the doorway going left. She was dressed to match the decoration, but in lavender rather than pink. She wasn't wearing glasses, had short, curled slightly grey hair and was wearing a rather worried expression.

'Good morning, Mrs Goodwin,' Amy smiled nervously.

Mrs Goodwin's lips pursed. 'Thought it was,' she scowled, 'I'd recognise that red hair and Scottish accent anywhere. What are you doing down here? Wouldn't your Aunt be worried?'

'I'm here with a friend,' Amy said and pointed to where the Doctor had been… before Mrs Goodwin had arrived. Amy looked round and discovering that there was no-one there, smiled uncomfortably to Mrs Goodwin before hissing, 'Doctor?' as loud as she dared.

Unfortunately for her, Mrs Goodwin heard her. She took in a deep breath and folded her arms. 'I see,' she muttered, 'honestly, Amy, a girl of your age should have given up on this silly childish game of imaginary friends long ago! Let alone running away with them. Lucky, you ran into here isn't it?' that made her pause. 'How did you get past the policeman?'

'That would be my fault,' the Doctor said, appearing from the direction of the kitchen, 'I let her through. Wouldn't have done if I knew it would upset you Mrs Goodwin.' He smiled at the old lady kindly.

'Who is this?' Mrs Goodwin asked, turning to Amy.

'This is the Doctor,' Amy murmured.

'Hello,' the Doctor added.

Mrs Goodwin looked outraged. She glared at Amy and then turned to the Doctor. 'Don't encourage this young lady's overactive imagination,' she barked, 'you have no reason to carry on with this, and therefore I demand that you don't.'

The Doctor and Amy exchanged a sideways glance. They were saved at that moment by the police sergeant who stepped into the waiting room, followed by the receptionist, from the direction of the office. The sergeant looked between the Doctor and Amy to the furious Mrs Goodwin and back again.

'What is going on here?' he demanded.

'Alright, Sergeant,' the Doctor said, pulling out his psychic paper, 'we're here from Scotland yard.'

Mrs Goodwin made a small, disbelieving noise. The Doctor turned the psychic paper on her. Mrs Goodwin's face went white and she clung to the wall. 'I think,' she said, 'that I need a long sit-down and a hot cup of tea.'

The receptionist, a tall, olive-skinned woman with braided dark hair, took this opportunity to lead the trembling Mrs Goodwin away to the kitchen. The others watched them go before the Doctor turned to the sergeant.

'Can we see the crime scene then?' he asked.

* * *

P.S Alphabayga - pronounced Al-fa-bay-ga

I hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon!

Please review; reviews make me write faster! ;)


	5. Doctor plays Detective

I am SO sorry to all those who wanted a quick update, but as soon as the summer holidays came, so did everything else to distract me.

Here is what you've been waiting for: the next chapter...

* * *

'Hmm...' was all the Doctor said for the next few minutes. They were standing in the office of Dr Goodwin. Amy thought it looked like any other office. It certainly reminded her of Goodwin's previous office. Everything from the colour of the walls to the arrangement of the furniture seemed the same as last time. Amy suspected that Mrs Goodwin might be involved.

The walls, pastel pink, were decorated with Dr Goodwin's certificates. A big oak desk took up most of the space, but hidden behind the door was the black leather chez long sofa which Amy distinctly remembered sitting on all those years ago when her Aunt had brought her to Dr Goodwin.

Amy was sitting on the sofa now and watching the Doctor as he darted around the room examining everything. They had walked in, the constable right behind them, and found the hand and foot upon the desk. The hand mirror lay beside it. Amy had expected the Doctor to go for those immediately. And he had. He had looked at them briefly and then he had walked right past them and tugged the string of a red balloon which was tied to the curtain rail.

'What's that?' he'd asked.

'It's a balloon,' the constable and Amy had said at the same time.

'I know it's a balloon,' the Doctor had said, in that irritating fashion as he did when he was talking about something they hadn't a clue about, 'a red one. The question is, why is it here?'

'Maybe it was a gift,' the constable had suggested, 'there is a circus at the moment just outside town. A patient might have bought it for him…'

'Obviously it was given to him,' the Doctor cut across him irritably, 'but not for the purpose you suggest…' he had trailed off into silence staring at the balloon intently as if it was going to tell him something important, reveal a great secret that might explain everything. But as far as Amy knew, balloons didn't talk. Or they didn't talk a language the TARDIS would translate.

Amy was going off on a thought tangent similar to this when the Doctor started talking. The constable had left a while ago, so there was no doubt he was addressing her. Amy unwillingly brought herself back to the present and focused her attention on the Doctor.

'… been taken through some sought of transporter device, which I'm guessing is the hand mirror, but for some reason it has left his hand and foot behind, maybe whoever did this shut it before he had fully gone through, but wouldn't that just leave his feet, not his hand, unless something else was coming through,' the Doctor picked up the hand mirror and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, 'why though,' the Doctor said, pausing in the act of using the sonic screwdriver on the hand mirror, 'why would anyone want to take Dr Goodwin?'

Amy shrugged. It seemed the right thing to do, because the Doctor went back to the hand mirror. After a while, he put it down again, careful to put it in the exact same place that the police had. 'Seems to be a normal hand mirror,' he muttered. 'Maybe she's learnt do push her presence beyond the glass or…'

'Whoa! Hold your horses!' Amy exclaimed, getting awkwardly to her feet so that she could look the Doctor more levelly in the eye, 'you were saying "anyone" a second ago and that has suddenly become a "she". Is there something that you're not telling me?'

'No,' the Doctor said, but he didn't meet her eye.

Amy rolled her eyes and leant against the desk, facing the door. 'Can we go now?' she asked, 'this is getting a little dull!'

The Doctor looked at her incredulously. 'Amy,' he said, 'there is a mystery staring you in the face. Something has happened to this man, could be something terrible, and you want to give up and leave?'

Amy paused to think for a second. 'Yep,' she said.

'Is the fact that you are willing to leave his family worrying about him without regret having any effect on your conscience?'

Another pause. 'Is that a trick question?'

'No.'

'No…'

'Amy…'

'Doctor…'

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Amy stuck out her bottom lip sulkily. 'I'm bored!'

The Doctor raised a triumphant eyebrow. 'So that's why you want to leave,' he said, 'is this a discrete way of telling me that you actually enjoy running away from aliens because your life depended on it?'

'No,' Amy said slowly, 'it just seems to me like you're doing most of the detective work.'

The Doctor moved away from the desk. 'You don't understand Amy,' he said, 'something is happening here, something bad. There is something I did a long time ago and I think that I might be feeling its comeuppance now. If what I think is happening, is happening, then humanity might be a stake here Amy. Do you understand that? Your past, present and future…'

'So this is a normal mirror?' the Doctor turned around. Amy was examining the hand mirror without much interest.

'Yes,' the Doctor snapped, sharper than he meant to, 'were you listening to me?'

'You think this is the comeuppance of something that you did long ago in your mysterious past which you refuse to tell me about and that my past, present and future might be at stake,' Amy recited. 'So I could use this as a normal mirror?'

'Possibly,' the Doctor said, slightly disorientated (it was true that he tried to keep everything in his past hidden from Amy as he dreaded to think about what Amy would think if she found out certain parts of it). Amy opened the mirror and started to check her eye makeup. The Doctor watched her without thinking for a moment, then continued, 'I don't understand though. What has happened to the Dr and why? Maybe we should speak to Tammy…'

'Who's Tammy?' Amy asked.

'Dr Goodwin's last patient. She's the last person to see him before he…' he was cut off by a sharp shriek. Amy had dropped the hand mirror onto the floor and was staring at it as if it had given her an electric shock. 'Amy?'

Amy looked up at him. 'I saw something,' she whispered, 'I think... I think it was Goodwin.'

The Doctor picked the mirror off the floor and opened it. 'I don't…' he began.

'No,' Amy said, 'I was holding it up and I could see the desk behind me.' The Doctor copied her. There was a silence as he looked at something in the mirror beyond his right shoulder. 'Is he dead?' Amy asked cautiously, as the Doctor lowered the mirror looking serious, 'he looked dead when I saw him.'

'I hope not,' the Doctor murmured, 'but we can't be sure from here. This is worse than I thought.' He stood straight and started to move around the desk. 'But we defiantly need to talk to Tammy Summers.' He held his sonic screwdriver in front of the computer so that it booted itself up. 'Dr Goodwin should have her address on here. Let's see what Miss Summers can tell us about the hand mirror, balloon and missing doctor.'

* * *

"Tammy" was in her room, listening to music at the same time as doing her maths homework. She wasn't getting anywhere. Another thing that Mrs Summers had noticed. Tammy was brilliant at maths and rarely got anything lower than 90%; the result from "Tammy's" last maths test was 12%. The colour had visually drained from her mother's face when she had told her this, something that "Tammy" had enjoyed watching.

"Tammy" threw down her pen in frustration. She turned automatically to the patch of wall where her full length mirror had stood, but now there was only a bare stretch of wall. "Tammy" smiled, but she wasn't amused. Her right hand gripped the crystal as her left played with the pen. Another unexpected factor. Whilst Tammy was right handed, "Tammy" was left.

Of course I am, "Tammy" thought bitterly. I'm the reflection. I am everything Tammy isn't, but I'm not good at everything she is. In anger she threw the pen across the room. It hit the wardrobe with a negligible clunk.

It was then that the doorbell went.

"Tammy" dismissed it. Probably one of her mother's friends come to gossip about her. It was only when she heard a man speaking did "Tammy" get up and go and have a look. She perched on the stairs where she could see down into the hall and narrowed her eyes at the couple standing in the doorway.

They certainly were an odd pair. The woman had vivid red hair and was dressed in a blue jacket, boots and the sort of skirt that made "Tammy" think slut (although Tammy would have thought it cool). The man wore a tweed jacket, trousers and a bowtie. He was saying something that went straight through one of "Tammy's" ears and out of the other before she had any time to register any of it. He flashed a blank piece of paper at her mother. "Tammy" didn't understand any of it and she was confused further when her mother instantly ushered the man and woman into their kitchen, calling up the stairs without looking, 'Tammy, we have guests. Come and greet them!'

Sulkily, "Tammy" slouched down the stairs and followed them into the kitchen. 'You don't need to shout,' she snapped at her mother, dropping into a chair at the kitchen table, 'I could see that. I was on the stairs.'

The man and woman were sitting at the table. They stared at "Tammy" intently when she sat down. "Tammy" glared at them as hard as she could. The woman looked slightly taken aback by this. The man looked amused. This angered "Tammy" further.

'Well?' she said rudely, 'are you going to introduce us?'

Tammy's mother glared at her. 'Don't be rude!' she scolded. Then her face softened and she approached the table. 'This, Tammy, is Amy Pond.' The red haired woman waved cheerily at her. "Tammy" didn't respond. Tammy's mother continued undaunted, 'and this is the Doctor.' Her voice slowed as she said this, as if she was uncertain about what she was saying, or who she was introducing.

'Doctor what?' "Tammy" said curtly.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. 'You are rude,' he said. "Tammy" didn't respond. Her mother ended up apologising and offered to make them some tea.

'Just milk please,' Amy said smiling. "Tammy" heard the twang of an accent that she recognised as Scottish. She prided herself one being able to do that; Tammy wouldn't have been able to.

'Do you have any OXO cubes?' the Doctor asked, turning his attention from "Tammy" briefly. Tammy's mother nodded slowly. The Doctor grinned stupidly. 'No milk,' he instructed, 'one sugar and an OXO cube please.' Tammy's mother's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, but she didn't complain.

"Tammy" did. 'That's disgusting!' she said.

'You're telling me,' Amy said, a look of revulsion as clear on her face as it was on "Tammy's". The Doctor shrugged. Once again, his gaze was fixed on "Tammy".

'We have something that belongs to you,' he said as Tammy's mother brought over their cups of tea.

"Tammy" almost snorted. 'I doubt that.'

'Really,' the Doctor said, reaching into his pocket and bringing out something small and round and that glittered in the sunlight streaming through the kitchen windows. He placed the small jewelled hand mirror onto the table. There was a long pause as they all stared at it.

'Not mine,' "Tammy" said brusquely, but she didn't meet his eye.

'Didn't Mariette give that to you as part of the hair stuff for your birthday a few years ago?' her mother asked.

'She gave me one like it,' "Tammy" said quickly, 'but mine... I think mine's upstairs.'

'Go and get it,' the Doctor told her. "Tammy" didn't move. Underneath the table, she rubbed her sweaty palms nervously. He couldn't... he couldn't...

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. 'Is this yours?'

"Tammy" glowered at him. 'Maybe.'

'Can you tell us what happened to Dr Goodwin?' the Doctor asked.

'I've told people this,' "Tammy" said insistently, staring anywhere but at the Doctor, 'when I left, he was sitting in his office.'

'This side or the other side of the mirror,' the Doctor said. "Tammy's" head whipped round and they stared at one another. "Tammy's" eyes were wide with shock. She could see a gleam in the Doctor's which she read as "got you". She forced herself to relax and said in a calm voice, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

She stood up suddenly. 'If you don't mind,' she said, the abruptness returning to her voice, 'I've got homework to complete.' She snatched the hand mirror off the table and turned to go.

Her mother met her at the kitchen door. 'You're being very rude,' she snapped. 'Come and sit back down.'

"Tammy" scoffed at her. 'No, I won't,' she said. 'I don't understand why you keep insisting on taking me to these kinds of people. There is nothing wrong with me. And this "Doctor",' she said, pulling a face, 'he doesn't even have any credentials.'

'I've seen his credentials,' her mother said, 'and they're very good!'

"Tammy" snorted. 'What he showed you at the door,' she said, 'don't make me laugh. I didn't think that a man could get good credentials from a blank piece of paper.' She raised her voice at the last few words, hoping to scare this Doctor and his friend with her knowledge that they were fakes.

She looked back in time to see the Doctor and Miss Pond share a look of significance that she didn't like before the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

I will not promise this time how long it will be until I next update because, due to the amount of homework I'm getting, it might not be for sometime.

Just so you understand (if you haven't worked it out) "Tammy" is refering to the reflection and Tammy is the original.

But reviews may speed it up... (hint hint)


	6. The Doctor's Reflection

I'm sorry. Updates are not coming as quickly as I'd like but I think I miscalculated how much work I'd get so I'm using the temporary lapse to update. I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**. Although if Steven Moffat is willing to start selling shares in it I'd happily apply for one.

Sorry for the confusion between "Tammy" and Tammy - "Tammy" is Tammy's reflection, just for clarification. I say this now as the next chapter is going to get very confusing with all the reflections appearing.

* * *

"Tammy" slammed the bedroom door and began to pace. This Doctor, he couldn't know, could he? How could he have worked it out? Everyone in this world was so thick, but this Doctor…

There was something in his eyes that read intelligence. Not normal human intelligence, but the intelligence that comes with experience. Experience with the universe beyond the Earth…

"Tammy" froze mid-twist. That was it: this Doctor must be the same as _she_ had warned her about. When _she_ had first given her the opportunity to live like humans, she had warned her against using the crystal for personal gain. "Tammy" knew that she had brought this Doctor upon herself by using the crystal on Dr Goodwin. If she had listened…

"Tammy" knew that she needed some guidance in how to get rid of this Doctor. She strode out of the door and across the hall to her Mum's bedroom. Lately she had avoided that room due to the full length mirror on her mother's wardrobe. But she needed it now.

Tugging the crystal off so she could hold it by the chain, she walked to the mirror and stood in front of it. On the far side, a girl, identical to every detail, appeared next to the bed and raised her eyebrows at "Tammy".

'Oh, hello!' she said.

'Move,' "Tammy" demanded.

Tammy smiled. 'Oh, I can't do that,' she said, 'if I move, you might…'

'I won't, I promise,' "Tammy" snapped. 'Now, move! I need to speak to her!'

Tammy made no move. Her reflection almost screamed in frustration when another figure appeared beyond the glass. Tammy was instantly alert, moving forward so that she was elbow to elbow against the person.

"Tammy" frowned, but ignored her original. Turning her attention to the other girl, she grimaced and said, 'he's here. The Doctor's here. What do I do?'

* * *

'I'm sorry that Tammy is being so unhelpful,' Mrs Summers said, stirring her tea and taking a small sip, 'she's not normally like this. That's why I took her to Dr Goodwin; she's acting… strangely.'

'I understand completely,' the Doctor reassured her. He drained his cup of tea and OXO, much to the disgust of Amy and Mrs Summers. Only Amy dared comment on this.

'What is with you and your weird tastes?' she asked, wrinkling her nose.

The Doctor shrugged. 'I don't know,' he admitted, 'it's just something about this regeneration, I can't stand the ordinary.' Amy rolled her eyes and made a small noise. The Doctor returned to Mrs Summers who was looking slightly confused. 'Don't worry about it,' he said supportively, 'she's been more of a help than she knows.'

Mrs Summers smiled at him and (with a slight nod of the head) she rose to answer the ringing phone. The Doctor took this moment of unexpected privacy to turn and beam at Amy. 'See what we might have missed out on!' he said.

Amy rolled her eyes. 'Yes,' she said sarcastically, 'tea, biscuits and OXO cubes. What a treat!'

'What happened to your optimism?' the Doctor asked, taking to a ginger nut and buttering it.

'That disappeared with the rain,' Amy snapped turning away as the Doctor put the whole biscuit in his mouth. The Doctor grinned and helped himself to a second. Amy got up as he shoved the second ginger nut in with the first and walked away in the direction of the kitchen door. She wasn't focusing on where she was going until she heard Mrs Summers voice in the hall.

'I know Richard, but there's nothing I can do. Maybe if she stayed awhile with you…? No! I'm between… very well… yes…' Amy crept closer and could hear the murmured reply on the other end of the receiver. 'I think it will be best… just for a weekend at first, this weekend perhaps, until she understands… Richard! What do you mean are you sure she's… I am quite sure! I know my own daughter! You… I… she got twelve in her last Maths test Richard! Yes! Twelve!' There was a long pause as the person on the other end of the phone thought for a moment before he spoke again. What he said clearly was what Mrs Summers wanted to hear because she sighed with relief and said in a strained voice, 'Thank you Richard.'

Amy backed away back to the Doctor. She dropped into her chair, slapped his hand away from the biscuit tin and said, 'if you want to solve this you have today and tomorrow because either Friday evening or Saturday morning, this Tammy will be going to stay with someone named Richard.'

'That's her father,' the Doctor added. He sat back, thoughtful. 'This makes things interesting.'

'Does it?' Amy asked.

'Yes, because she might take the opportunity away from here to unleash her…'

'Are you going to explain now?' Amy began, folding her arms, but then Mrs Summers entered the kitchen again. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen but when Amy got up, suddenly concerned, her shook her head and said, 'no thank you dear. Please…'

The Doctor finished the sentence for her. 'Amy,' he said, getting to his feet, 'I think it's time that we left.' Amy, startled by this sudden announcement, blinked at the Doctor and in that instant he had moved from next to the table to bounding out of the door. With a small groan, a smile and a wave goodbye, Amy traipsed after him.

But when she reached the hallway, the Doctor had gone.

The Doctor bounced out of the kitchen and into "Tammy". "Tammy" slipped and the Doctor grabbed her. 'I'm sorry,' he apologised, setting her back on her feet.

"Tammy" glanced nervously over his shoulder before tugging away from him and whispering in a scared voice, 'come!' Then she turned and raced up the stairs.

The Doctor paused and then hurried after her. 'I should wait for…' he started quietly, but "Tammy" cut across him, 'No! I need to speak to you alone!' The Doctor glanced over the banister as Amy appeared, looking confused, before he leapt up the last of the stairs. "Tammy" was waiting at the top next to the first door on the right. As he approached, she pushed the door gently open and entered the sunlit room. The Doctor followed.

"Tammy" was standing on the far side of the room next to a large wardrobe. When the Doctor entered, she said in a hoarse voice, 'I want to show you the cause of all of this.'

The Doctor looked around the room. It was fairly big, very aqua and defiantly ordinary. He turned back to "Tammy" who stared at him with unblinking eyes.

'Are you going to show me how you got out of the mirror?' he asked in a low voice.

"Tammy" nodded. She opened the doors and revealed the full length mirror. The Doctor moved and stood beside "Tammy" gazing in. His reflection gazed back. The Doctor stood up straighter and winked. His reflection copied him.

"Tammy" on had moved to one side and stood just beyond the mirror's frame. She was fingering a white crystal that hung around her neck. As the Doctor's attention was drawn to it, "Tammy" took it off and offered it to him. The Doctor took it from her. It gleamed briefly in the palm of his hand.

'And this is what caused you and Miss Summers to swap places is it?' the Doctor asked.

'Sort of,' "Tammy" murmured. 'It took a while.'

The Doctor raised the crystal to eye level, moving away from the mirror. "Tammy" glanced at the mirror. The Doctor's reflection stared back at her. The Doctor was too busy talking to himself. 'Appears to be from the Jeggorabax Cluster; they feed off emotions you know, usually negative ones like fear or anger or sadness.' He turned back to "Tammy". 'Have you been feeling emotions like that recently?'

"Tammy" blinked. 'I do not feel,' she told him, 'I am a reflection. I only want to know how I can get back.'

'Do you?' the Doctor said, looking her up and down. 'What about the other girl?'

'Tammy will return…' "Tammy began, but the Doctor interrupted her, 'No no! The Other girl!'

"Tammy" stared at him. 'I have no understanding of what you might be suggesting,' she said blandly. The Doctor shook his head.

'This crystal,' he said, 'it feeds off emotions. Normally, well in the situations I know of, which are plentiful I can assure you, those from the Jeggorabax Cluster create bodies of their own not create them from other people unless… I wonder how that would work…'

"Tammy" lost interest after the first few words. Instead she turned to the mirror and beckoned. The reflection beyond blinked at her. It shook its head. "Tammy" rolled her eyes and gestured first at the "Doctor", then at the floor, then at the real Doctor (who was still prattling on about a random place millions of miles away and of no significant importance right now) and then at the mirror. The "Doctor's" eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.

Gingerly, he prodded his finger against the glass. It passed straight through as if there was nothing there. The "Doctor" took a deep breath and stepped through. He stood blinking in the sunlight as if the sunlight blinded him. The Doctor was still talking. "Tammy" waved her hands at the "Doctor" miming pushing someone. The "Doctor" stared at her. "Tammy" rolled her eyes.

'Doctor?' the Doctor's companion called up the stairs.

The Doctor was startled out of his monologue by this. 'The best thing we can do is to keep this safe until I can work out a way of reversing its effects,' he said hurriedly, moving to put the crystal in his pocket. "Tammy" squeaked in fright. He turned back to her and saw the terror on her face.

'Is everything alright?' he asked.

'I think I saw something in the mirror,' "Tammy" said quickly. 'It looked like a little girl.' Someone was coming up the stairs; "Tammy's" heart rate quickened. The Doctor leant close to the mirror and peered at the reflected world. Then a thought struck him.

He turned as his reflection did just that.

The Doctor cried out as he teetered on the boarder of passing through and "Tammy" grasped his wrist as the rest of his body toppled through. She shoved his hand beyond the glass and snatched the crystal back, leaving the Doctor on the wrong side of the glass.

* * *

'Doctor?' Amy called up the stairs. Where could he have got to? Amy could have sworn that he was only a couple of paces ahead of her but by the time he had reached the hall, he had vanished. She checked outside and then the kitchen and the sitting room but she couldn't find him.

Amy started up the stairs, leaving Mrs Summers in the hall saying, 'leave him dear. He's probably in the bathroom after all that horrible tea he drank.'

Amy was about to agree when she heard a cry. The Doctor. Amy sprinted up the last few steps and reached for the door of the nearest room and almost ran straight into the Doctor as he walked out.

'Amy!' he exclaimed. 'There you are! Excellent! Ok! Time to go!'

'Doctor?' Amy asked as they started to descend the stairs. 'Are you alright?'

'Fine,' the "Doctor" said. 'Never felt better in fact!' he said as he passed Mrs Summers in the hall and marched out of the house, Amy trailing after him.

At the top of the stairs, "Tammy" smiled. She fingered the long white crystal in her fingers before pocketing it and crossing to her own room. She found her packet of red balloons and blew one up. She attached it to a string and then carrying it back across the landing to her mother's room. There she wrapped the string around to the wardrobe door handle as a reminder to herself that the Doctor was dealt with.

* * *

I will try and update soon. But no promises.

Please review!


	7. The Mirror World

Sorry about the wait. A-levels will be the death of me, I swear. They're not allowing me any time to write. :(

* * *

The first thing that the Doctor was aware of was that the world was very white. Totally white, and shapeless. He blinked, raised his eyebrows and then raised his head slightly to look around. More white and shapeless objects floated past, white nothingness stretching out for miles on end with not a person in sight.

'Hello.' The voice made him jump. It was very familiar…

He turned his head and saw her. The little girl with long dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was dressed in stylish jeans, t-shirt and jacket with thick, chunky hiking boots and thick blue socks that matched her eyes. She was sitting in a hunched position not far away from him, leaning back as if she was leaning against something. The Doctor scrambled upright and cross-legged facing her. He leaned back… and fell backwards.

'How are you doing that?' he asked in amazement, pushing himself up again.

The girl smiled. 'I remember when I used to be like that. When I couldn't see the boundaries and could followed her as and when I pleased. Now,' she smiled a small, sad smile, 'now I'm slowly becoming more and more her puppet. It starts when you start to see what they can see; then you start following their path, then their actions… although, I'm not at that stage yet. I only know that because She told me.'

'She?' the Doctor queried. The girl said nothing. There was a pause. 'You're Tammy, right?'

Tammy nodded. 'That's right.'

'What's with the hiking boots?'

'What?'

'I said…'

'I know what you said. I just think that it's a rather odd question. I had assumed that the first thing you'd ask is: are you alright?'

'Well, health wise, you're fine apart from the fact you're the wrong side of a mirror,' the Doctor said jovially, 'so I'd just thought that I'd get to know you. What's with the boots?'

'I have to do a lot of walking, ok? There's not much else to do here. I thought that I might as well find something comfortable to wear if that's what I'm going to spend my time doing. That's the best things about this place: you can change your outfit to whatever you like, probably because a reflections outfit changes with your own; that is a guess.'

'How long have you been here?'

Tammy frowned. 'I don't actually know,' she said, 'you lose all sense of time in here. It could be days, weeks or months: I wouldn't be able to tell you. My guess is a couple of weeks, judging this from when the other guy arrived.'

'Doctor Goodwin's here?' the Doctor said. Tammy bit her lip.

'Well…' she said, uncertainly, 'most of him is…'

'Where?' the Doctor asked, craning his neck in the hope of seeing the missing psychiatrist.

Tammy shook her head. 'You won't be able to see him from here,' she explained, 'he's not moved from his study. He can't. It's something to do with the fact that there's part of him on the other side.'

The Doctor jumped to his feet. 'Do mind showing me then?' Tammy hesitated and then stood. She strode off to her left and the Doctor followed her. 'So if he's in his "study",' he said conversationally as they walked, 'where are we?' This question ended with a sudden stop as Tammy came to a halt. She made a gesture in the air as if she was opening a door and then she continued walking.

'We were in my mother's room,' Tammy said as she turned sharply left and walked in a large arc until she was facing the opposite direction a few paces ahead of the Doctor. He joined her. Tammy stared at him, 'you have no idea how weird that looked.'

'What do you mean?'

'You just walked through the ceiling!'

'What? Don't be absurd! I just walked four paces and joined you.'

Tammy grinned. 'You'll see what I mean soon.'

Tammy zigzagged at high speeds through the streets she could see and only turning at the crossroads still invisible to the Doctor who took the shortcut through the "houses" and "buildings", leaving Tammy to goggle at him. Soon something appeared on the horizon. The Doctor ran ahead and knelt beside two bodies.

They were both Dr Goodwin. The Doctor remembered the grey moustache and thick spectacles from a photo on the desk of the physiatrist and his wife. The two men were identical in every detail right down to the way their glasses had become crooked on their noses, except one was missing a hand and the other a foot.

The Doctor checked their pulses. 'Alive,' he muttered, 'alive but unconscious.'

The Doctor looked up from his examination as Tammy arrived, panting slightly. 'I slightly envy you,' she said, 'you're not used to this place to still be able to defy its laws of physics.'

The Doctor stood and gripped Tammy by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. 'Tammy,' he said seriously, 'I need you to tell me everything: when they started, why it started, what the crystal has to do with it and what this place is. Leave nothing out, no matter how trivial you think it is.'

Tammy blinked several times before saying, 'ok,' slowly and detaching herself to sit on the "sofa". The Doctor bent down in front of her. 'Well,' Tammy said, 'I suppose it does begin with the crystal. I bought it at a market place and the woman insisted that it had come from space. Said something about a meteorite that had landed in her garden and she found crystals in the heart of it. I thought it was a load of rubbish, but the crystal looked pretty so I bought it.'

'And everything was fine until one day, I went shopping with my mum and I saw my best friend coming out of a café in the Bullring with this guy I liked. It sounds so silly now, but I was really upset then. And it just built up during the day, until I had this argument with my mum in TopShop and I ran off and started crying in the changing rooms.'

'It was like all the built up emotion in me just started flooding out and so after five minutes crying I was fine and apologised for acting like an idiot to my mum and we left and I thought that would be it. Except then I started seeing odd things happening to my reflection. Little things at first, like it was a little too late when scraping back my fringe, was still opening its eyes when mine were open and I swear that I woke up one night and it was staring at me. And it was only when I was touching the crystal.'

'I didn't realise that though until my reflection shoved me through into here. It started jeering at me when I woke up. And then She appeared. Turns out She's done a deal with my reflection that if my reflection manages to get free then my reflection would free her. And I didn't like that. so I've been following my reflection round whilst I'm in here, stopping her every time she tries to pass the crystal through.'

The Doctor nodded. 'Smart one you are,' he said, 'it's definitely wouldn't be good if She got free. If she's who I think she is.' He sat back, not even registering that a chair had a materialised beneath him.

Tammy shrugged matter-of-factly. 'When someone shoves you through a mirror,' she said, 'it's natural to want to make their life as hard as possible.' She grinned. 'I see you're getting used to this place.'

The Doctor frowned and looked down. As soon as he realised that he was sitting on something then two things happened. Firstly, the chair became solid as his brain registered it as an object that he could sit on. But then earlier information from his subconscious said that it was not possible for a chair to exist so it promptly disappeared, causing the Doctor to topple backwards and land on the ground with a thump and a moan. Tammy burst into fits of giggles.

'Don't worry,' she said when she had calmed down. 'It'll take a while longer before things start becoming more defined. It's when your brain won't let you walk through walls any longer that things become defined.'

'And then you start following yourself around?' the Doctor said, remembering what Tammy had said earlier.

Tammy shook her head slightly. 'Not exactly,' she said, 'you end up only being able to take the paths that they had previously taken.' Suddenly her hand flew to her mouth whilst the other went straight to her stomach. 'Excuse me,' she said and hurried away.

The Doctor watched her go, a puzzled look on his face. What was that about?

* * *

The Doctor found Tammy leaning over something as if she had just thrown up. 'Third step,' she said between gasps, 'when the following becomes so strong that you have to stay close or you get sick.'

'You were surviving before,' the Doctor said, subconsciously leaning against an invisible wall.

Tammy smiled but didn't point this out to him. 'There's a range, see,' she said, 'I can go so far and then the sickness starts. Looks like this time, she's walked out my range.' She grimaced. 'Let's head back to mine,' she said after a pause. 'That's where she's most likely to be headed.'

'There's something I don't understand,' the Doctor said a while later when they were walking back towards Tammy' "house" together. 'Why don't you just jump into another mirror and try and grab someone's attention?'

'I can't step into the area surrounding a mirror unless my reflection is the other side,' Tammy said grumpily. 'Believe me, I've tried.'

'And you can't jump through the mirror because…'

'Because the crystal needs to be touching her skin in order for me to be able to push through. Don't know why that is; it just is.'

The Doctor nodded, storing this information inside his head. They carried on walking in silence for a while before Tammy spoke. 'What's so dangerous about her?'

'You've not found out?'

'No. he only reason I stop her getting free is because it annoys my reflection. What's she in here for? How did she get in here?'

'Have you not asked her that before?'

'Yes, but she won't tell me. Doesn't trust me.' Tammy frowned. 'You know, you're not actually answering any of my questions.'

'Yes, I do.'

'Are you going to answer them?'

'Most likely.'

'Soon?'

'Possibly.'

'Possibly?' Tammy repeated.

The Doctor looked sideways at her. 'If you don't mind me saying,' he said, 'you're not what I expected.'

Tammy shrugged. 'With no-one to talk to except Her, and nothing to do, I think I've gone mad.'

'Good for you,' the Doctor said, 'all the best people are mad.' He stopped suddenly.

'What is it?' Tammy asked. The Doctor didn't answer. Tammy turned to see what he was staring at and sighed. 'Oh, it's you. Hello.'

Ahead of them, a little girl, dressed in clothes from the nineteen forties, holding a red balloon smiled. 'Hello,' she said back, 'Hello again Tammy. Hello again Doctor.'

* * *

No more prizes for anyone who can guess who this is. But there will be rewards for anyone who reviews. :)

Promise I'll try and update soon.


	8. The Reflection Problem

Sorry I've not uploaded in a while. A-levels mean I can't do everything I want to. But with the new series starting up, I realised that I really should continue with this (wasn't it awesome!)

This is quite talkytalky but it should explain a bit more. You might recognise a small thing from the last episode, which is probably because I borrowed the idea to help explain mine.

* * *

Sister of Mine looked the Doctor up and down and said, 'you've regenerated, Doctor. What is it like to be eternaly young?'

'I don't know. Why don't I ask you?' the Doctor replied coolly, 'you've not changed a bit since I put you in here.'

'What?' Tammy said, turning to him.

'Not now,' the Doctor said quickly. Tammy grumbled by didn't say anymore.

Sister of Mine raised her head and said in a proud voice, 'the doors are opening, Doctor. One day, they will be open for me to step through and step through I shall.'

'I have closed the dimensions once on you,' the Doctor snapped, 'I can do it again.' He allowed a moment to go by before adding, 'I thought your family hungered for immortality.'

Sister of Mine stamped her foot, crossly, 'we wanted the immortality of the Time Lords, not the false eternal prisons that you have given us.'

'Time what?' Tammy asked. Both the Doctor and Sister of Mine ignored her.

'I will stop you,' the Doctor said in a low, calm voice.

Sister of Mine smiled. 'I preferred you as a human. You were much more fun to watch: the Doctor incapable of anything. And I'll make sure you're like that again: a puppet for your reflection. How would you like that Doctor? How would you fancy having that as your eternal punishment? Consider it my way of revenging Mother of Mine and Father of Mine and Brother of Mine.' She glared at the Doctor. 'I am the Family of Blood and I will have what I want.'

'Go and bother someone else for a change,' the Doctor said carelessly. Sister of Mine let out a childish scream of fury and stormed off.

Tammy whistled as the little girl strode away and walked through the nearest block of houses. 'I almost envy her. Despite her being here longer than I have, this place has never confined her like it does me.' The Doctor slumped on a low garden wall and rubbed his face wearily. When he looked up, he saw Tammy standing over him, her arms folded and a determined look on her face. 'Explain,' she demanded, 'now.'

'That is much more what I was expecting,' the Doctor muttered.

Tammy stamped her foot, very similarly to Sister of Mine. 'Now,' she shouted, 'I'm tired of not understanding. I don't know how I got here. I don't why I'm here. I don't know who she is. And so you're going to tell me and you're going to tell me now!'

'Alright!' the Doctor yelled in return, 'alright! Give me a moment.'

Tammy gave him a moment before saying, 'that garden wall looks very uncomfortable.'

'Yes, it is,' the Doctor said absentmindedly, before his brain registered what she had said and processed the fact that really, there should be no garden wall. At which point, the wall promptly disappeared.

Tammy sighed as the Doctor landed on his backside for the second time in a while. 'You're going to have to start telling yourself that things do exist here.'

'I don't want to end up like you,' the Doctor said grumpily, 'zigzagging all over the place like a spinning top without direction.' Tammy glared at him.

They stood in silence for a while before Tammy reined in her anger somewhat and said in a calmer tone, 'I'm sorry. I'm just scared. I would like to know what is going on.'

'So would I,' the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together, 'I don't know exactly, but I think I can guess most of it.'

* * *

'The thing about the universe,' the Doctor explained when they were seated in Tammy's living room (at least, Tammy insisted it was her living room, the Doctor was just pleased to sit down on something that wasn't disappearing beneath him), 'is it is not as simple as many people believe. Many people believe that there is one dimension to the universe and we all go through it in a relatively straightforward way.

'The truth is that there are many dimensions, or sometimes they're called parallel universes, stacked on top of one another, like a layer cake. Except it is a very tall layer cake, a very tall and very wide layer cake. Ok, forget the layer cake idea; they're not as thick as layers of cake. At least, I don't think they are; I've never seen one from the outside.'

'You're rambling,' Tammy snapped, folding her arms.

'Am I? Oh, yes, so I am. The point is that there are many different dimensions and sometimes gateways can open up between dimensions. I think that your crystal has done just that.'

'How did that girl get in here in the first place if my crystal is the key to opening the way in?'

'Like many doors, there is more than one key. I managed to trap Sister of Mine in here, a long time ago.'

Tammy gaped at him. 'She's your sister!'

The Doctor was taken aback. 'No, what you made you think that?'

'You called her Sister.'

'Sister of Mine: it's her title, the name she uses. The little girl used to be just that, until she was taken over by a member of the Family of Blood.'

'Family of Blood?'

'They were hunters and the best trackers in the universe. They started hunting me down for the secret of the Time Lord regeneration.'

'Time Lord? What's that?'

'It's what I am.'

'So you're not human.'

'Nor is she.'

'She looks human.'

'That's what I'm trying to say. The Family of Blood look like the inhabitants of the planet they're on because they kill occupants and use their bodies, rather like the slitheen but they don't use the skin, they just kill the mind of the person and take the person over from the inside.'

'Right...'

'Anyway, I was merciful on them, despite them killing quite a few people and trying to kill me and so granted their wishes, sort of.'

'By trapping them in, what did thingy-gummy say, "eternal prisons"?'

'Well, like I said, sort of.'

'Right,' Tammy said slowly, digesting this new information before speaking again, 'and so you trapped her in here.'

'Yes.'

'Right. And now she's done a deal with my reflection to let her out. How has my reflection been able to do that?'

'I think it must have something to do with the crystal.'

'Duh!'

'The universe is a big place, Tammy. You said that the crystal came from space.'

'That's what the woman who sold it to me said.'

The Doctor was silent in thought for a while. 'I think that I will need a better look at the crystal before I confirm this but... you said that on the day you first noticed a difference in your reflection you had just had a massive argument with your mum and lost control of your emotions, yes?' Tammy nodded in a haphazard way, 'yes, well, there is a galactic system in space where living beings feed off emotions. They then turn these emotions into a physical beings. I remember a friend of mine, Sarah Jane, as dealing with a creature similar which had taken the form of the Pied Piper to create fear.'

'You're kidding me! The Pied Piper!'

'Nope, no joke. It is possible that you hold such a crystal and, rather than creating a physical form of its own, it finds a shift in dimensions with a waiting body on the other side.'

'My reflection in the changing room mirrors!' Tammy exclaimed.

'Precisely!' the Doctor agreed.

Tammy's smile faltered and she asked, 'but why does it keep bringing reflections to life after it has a body?'

'I have not a clue,' the Doctor grinned, 'but that really isn't the point. The point is that your reflection has a deal to release Sister of Mine from her other dimensional prison.'

'Not good,' Tammy nodded, 'what do we do?'

'No idea,' the Doctor said happily, bounding off the sofa that he had been sitting on without noticing, 'this is usually the time that I start making things up depending on what's going on, but nothing seems to be happening.' He started to wander away, and then collided with a doorframe that materialised out of the nothing.

Tammy laughed. 'Stage one is defining itself,' she giggled, 'look out! You'll be throwing up next.'

The Doctor straightened his bowtie, went 'humph' and marched through the door he could now see.

He was wrong about one thing. Something was happening, just not on his side of the mirror.

* * *

I will try and update, but with exams from next week, I don't know when I can.

Enjoy the new series!


	9. Amy and the Doctor

Shouldn't be doing this, with exams and all, but I couldn't help it. I'm in a Dr Who mood. Therefore, what else can I do but finish this fic.

Okay, it's not finished, but it's nearly done. A couple more chapters to go.

* * *

'Rio!' the Doctor cried, banging the back of the TARDIS door as he danced into the control room. 'I think I'll like Rio: Nice and sunny and no monsters.'

'I'm sorry?' Amy asked, catching the door as it swung back towards her, 'did you just say no monsters?'

'What's wrong?' the Doctor said, 'I thought you wanted to go somewhere where there were no monsters. And Rio's sunny.'

'You're just going to walk away?' Amy asked, bewildered.

'Yeah.'

'Without solving this?'

'Yeah.'

'Without finding out what's wrong?'

'Yeah.'

'Why are you just saying "yeah"? Normally by now you would have launched into a speech of some kind about something alien-y.'

'Would I? Oh, sorry.' The "Doctor" tried to scuttle around the TARDIS console to get away from this irritating redhead who was tearing his disguise to pieces. Why had He chosen her to be a companion? Yes, she was sexy…

Amy appeared around the other side of the console. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing! Nothing's wrong!' the "Doctor!" said hurriedly, moving in the opposite direction.

Amy was there before him. 'No, something's wrong, what is it?'

'Amelia…'

'Ha! You never call me Amelia unless something's wrong. What's wrong?'

The "Doctor" cursed. Darn this fault in his matrix. He could feel the urge to call her Amelia, to change into normal clothes (who wears a bowtie nowadays, for goodness sake) and sit on a nice sunny beach as far away as possible from anything dangerous. If the original Doctor calls her Amelia only when he's worried…

'Pond,' the "Doctor" tried. The redhead folded her arms and looked unimpressed. The "Doctor" gave in and started toying with TARDIS controls. There was a hiss and a groan from the TARDIS.

'You really are planning on leaving,' Amy said, slightly horrified.

'The girl's fine. Everything's fine.' The "Doctor" pulled a lever and the TARDIS moaned again.

Amy gaped at him. 'How… how can you say she's fine? How… what… what are you doing?'

'Trying to fly the TARDIS.'

'That's not how you fly the TARDIS?'

'Okay then, if you're so smart, how do you fly the TARDIS?'

Despite the "Doctor's" best attempts at sarcasm, Amy still heard the question as a question. 'Are you seriously asking me, how you fly the TARDIS?'

'How do I fly the TARDIS?' the "Doctor" said panicking, deciding to go along with it for now.

'You fly with energy, and lots of running around, and pulling odd levers and doing lots of clever things, not standing there terrified like it's going to buck you off at any moment.'

'Any technical adive?'

'I don't know how to fly it properly. I just watch you doing it.'

'Well, what do you do?' The "Doctor" registered Amy's look of shock and hurt and realised that that wasn't the best thing to have said. 'Sorry,' he said quickly.

Amy still looked hurt but didn't continue with the conversation. Something was wrong, she thought, something was very wrong. The Doctor wasn't at ease in his own TARDIS. 'Oh, relax will you,' she snapped.

The "Doctor" relaxed his grip slightly. The TARDIS whined and shuddered. The "Doctor" lost his hold and fell backwards.

He was back on his feet in a moment, cursing and shouting at the TARDIS and kicking its console as hard as he could, 'oh, you stupid thing.' He felt Amy's gaze on him and froze mid-kick.

'What are you doing?' Amy asked in a very controlled voice.

The "Doctor" stared wildly back. 'What does it look like I'm doing?'

'It looks like you're panicking. You never panic.'

'Everybody panics.'

'You don't.'

'I do. I just don't let you know.'

'When was the last time you panicked?'

The "Doctor" opened his mouth to reply, closed it when he decided that it wasn't a good enough answer and was about to open it again when the TARDIS quivered. A strong wind began to blow, gale force winds, pushing Amy and the "Doctor" towards the exit. 'What's going on?' Amy screamed above the wind. The "Doctor" had just been about to ask her that. With a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief and a mechanical sound of triumph, the TARDIS blew the "Doctor" and Amy out and shut its doors behind them.

Amy watched the "Doctor" bang on the doors for five full minutes before grabbing him by the breeches and pulling him away. 'Where are we going?' the "Doctor" asked over his shoulder. Amy didn't answer initially.

'The way I see it is like this,' she said eventually, only when she and the Doctor where back on a bus travelling towards Tammy's district, 'the TARDIS has just rejected us, possibly because it wants us to finish the job and probably because you called it "stupid". So since we're stuck in Birmingham until the TARDIS forgives you, we might as well solve this mystery.'

The "Doctor" sulked the rest of the journey, the only practically Doctor-ish thing that he can done since he came out of the mirror. According to Amy, he couldn't bounce like the Doctor could, he couldn't make decisions like the Doctor could, he couldn't fly the TARDIS, he called her Amelia and, worst thing in Amy's mind, he'd walked past a group of Muslims, spotted one of their turbans, turned back to her and yelled so the whole street could hear, 'Turbans are cool! I want a turban!' Amy had dragged him away from there as quickly as possible because everyone was starting to give him very weird looks. Everyone usually gave him weird looks, but these were weirder looks than normal.

Amy had to drag the "Doctor" off the bus, much to the amusement of the teenagers skulking at the back. She took hold of his hand and, like a furious mother lugs her complaining toddler after her, Amy pulled the "Doctor" away from the bus stop and up the street towards Tammy's road. Amy stormed up Tammy's drive and banged on the front door. The "Doctor" dawdled along behind her.

Tammy's mother opened it on the second round of banging. 'What is it?' she snapped, a little harsher than she meant to.

'I'm sorry,' Amy said immediately, glancing over her shoulder to check that the "Doctor" was still there. He was kicked a pebble against the wall, like a football. He was very bad at it. 'I'm sorry. It's my friend. Please can I come in?'

Something in Amy's tone reminded Mrs Summers of how she had been with her friends when they asked about Tammy: tried to sound casual to cover the worry and panic. 'Of course,' she said, not keeping her eyes off the "Doctor", 'would like some more tea? One sugar and an OXO cube in yours wasn't it?'

'An OXO cube?' the "Doctor" repeated, aghast. Then he saw Mrs Summers and Amy's faces. 'Of course,' he tried to grin to cover up his mistake, 'tea and OXO cubes all round.'

Mrs Summers let them in and headed for the kitchen. The "Doctor" was about to follow but someone hissed at him from the top of the stairs. 'Just nipping to the toilet,' he said and sprinted up the stairs.

'Again?' Amy called after him, but the "Doctor" was already at the top and not likely to come down.

'Leave him dear,' Mrs Summers took Amy by the arm and led her into the kitchen, 'if he doesn't want to talk to us, let him do what he wants. Tammy's upstairs so I'm not afraid about him for now.'

'He's acting like her,' Amy said as they entered the kitchen.

'Like whom?'

'Tammy. He's acting totally different from normal. You saw the way he acted when you offered him tea and OXO cubes.'

'That's how most people react, Miss Pond.'

'It's not how the Doctor reacts,' Amy insisted, 'something's happened to him and I'm going to find out what.' She turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs only to be met by "Tammy" running down them. She took one look at Amy before racing to the front door and out onto the street. She was followed swiftly by the "Doctor".

'After her, Amy!' he cried.

'A chase!' Amy said, not helping the glee that crept into her voice, 'that's more like it.' Before she ran out after them.

* * *

The "Doctor" burst into Tammy's room in a panic. "Tammy" glared at him from her position on the bed. 'You're supposed to have gone far away from here.'

'His flying machine pushed us out. It felt that I wasn't the real Doctor. His companion knows as well,' the "Doctor" said, not even trying to keep his voice level. 'I don't know what to do. What do I do?'

'You're panicking!' "Tammy" said harshly, 'stop panicking!' The "Doctor" started taking deep breaths to try and calm down. "Tammy" rolled off the bed and started pulling on a pair of trainers. 'Fortunately for you, the girl's have already formulated a plan if the worst came to the worst and I believe this situation is the worst in the foreseeable future.'

'What do we do?' the "Doctor" asked in a jumpy tone.

"Tammy" stood up and grinned. 'Get Miss Pond to follow you,' she said and her smile widened, 'catch me if you can!' so saying, she pushed past the "Doctor" and down the stairs before he could turn around. She was surprised to meet Miss Pond at the bottom. Surprised, but pleased. She'd definitely follow now. "Tammy" raced across the hall and out of the front door before her mother could call her back.

'After her, Amy!' she heard the "Doctor" cry and the smile was back.

* * *

Finally, there's more action. Soon, Amy Pond's going to find the truth about where the Doctor and Tammy are, but not until next chapter.

Please review. I need something to keep me going through these exams.


	10. Real vs Reflection

Nearly finished! Gasp of horror from the reading audience and a whoop of excitement from the writer... maybe I shouldn't of added that last part.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for the really confusing Tammy, "Tammy" and "Doctor" who I own. And I own this idea because this particular one ROCKS!

* * *

Amy ran. The "Doctor" was ahead of her, only just keeping "Tammy" in sight. Amy couldn't keep the smile from her face. A chase scene: this was much more fun that boring old snooping.

Amy put on a burst of speed and overtook the "Doctor". She saw a flash of panic cross his face and he tried to get ahead. Amy, unaware that this was his intention, ran faster.

She skidded around the corner and saw "Tammy" dart through a gate. Had she imagined it, or had "Tammy" been waiting for them? Not stopping to think, Amy dashed the last few metres, leapt the fence just short of the gate and stopped before she ran into the back of a tent.

Slowly, she manoeuvred around it and stared down the length of the field. 'Oh no,' she murmured.

The field was packed with tents and stalls and, more importantly, people. There was a Ferris wheel to one side, a horror ride not far away and Amy could see a giant slide towering above all the tents. A large tent to her right was advertising "Rare and Wonderful Animals" and had a picture of a couple of elephants and lions around the gaudy lettering.

'A fairground,' Amy said aloud to no-one in particular. People passing her gave her an odd look and purposefully moved away.

The "Doctor" finally caught up and stood just behind Amy, breathing heavily and trying hard to catch his breath. Amy glanced back.

'Since when did you get out of breath?' she asked witheringly.

'Since when could you run that fast?' the "Doctor" gasped, wincing at the stitch in his side.

'Oh come on,' Amy said, exasperated, 'I thought this is what you usually did.' She stared at the crowds streaming past them, oblivious to the couple standing in their midst. 'We're never going to find her in this.'

'Come along, Pond,' the "Doctor" said, straightening up, 'think. She must have led us here for a reason-'

'I thought it was to lose us,' Amy said.

'No,' the "Doctor" said, waving the idea away and hoping he sounded convincing, 'when she saw me, she panicked. Whoever is pretending to be Miss Summers must have come here to find the person behind it all. Somewhere, there must be someone organising it all. Let's start looking.'

The "Doctor" strode off, carefully avoiding a misplaced jeep, and started to push his way through the crowd.

That sounded like the Doctor, Amy thought as she followed him. Now let's find this someone and give them a lesson. This might sound wrong, but please God let it be an alien. Please.

* * *

The Doctor and Tammy rounded a corner. The Doctor stopped to look around him, but Tammy kept running.

'Why are you still running?' the Doctor shouted after her.

'I'm struggling to stop,' Tammy admitted over her shoulder.

'It's not that hard,' the Doctor yelled, starting to jog after her, 'you place both feet on the ground and then don't pick them up again.'

Tammy tried. But as soon as both feet were firmly planted on the floor, Tammy lurched and cried out as something invisible thrust her this way and that until she was finally dumped on the floor. Tammy moaned and clung on to something for support. If the Doctor squinted, he could just make out the road sign. He could make out objects in the whiteness: houses and cars, which he could easily avoid, and lampposts and garden walls, which he often didn't see until he had run into them.

He ran up to Tammy and helped her to her feet. 'What was that all about?' he asked her, staring at the white, faint road in the middle of which he had just seen Tammy been thrown about. He looked over Tammy's head and added in a whisper, 'that's you.'

Tammy looked around and then stood straight. 'It's not me,' she corrected him bitterly; 'it's her, my reflection.'

They could make out patches of "Tammy" on the pavement beside them. She was looking back the way she had come as if waiting for someone. Her features they could see were out of proportion slightly and her face looked at a totally wrong angle. She looked fairly transparent, like they could walk through her. The Doctor did just to see whether he could.

'What's wrong with her?' Tammy whispered.

The Doctor looked around them, at all the just defined cars glinting in the mirror world's sunlight. 'She's being reflected off the cars around us. That's why she's out of proportion.' He walked around the area Tammy had just been thrown. 'That must be a late stage in the process,' he said, 'when you start following her exactly. She is being reflected in the car bonnets and, as you have said, you can't stand in a mirror without your reflection being on the other side.'

'But a car isn't a mirror,' Tammy protested.

'There are wing mirrors,' the Doctor pointed out.

'They're not the same.'

'The point is, the cars are reflecting your reflection therefore you cannot stand in the path of a reflection from a car without your reflection being there. Do you understand that?'

'Sort of.'

'Good. You better start moving again, she's off.'

Tammy sighed at the patchy reflection disappeared from view. 'I don't like this,' she complained as they began running.

'I'm not sure you're meant to,' the Doctor said, smiling reassuringly sideways at her.

'Lamppost!'

The Doctor looked around too late and collided with the suddenly solid metal pole. 'Why do they keep doing that?' he exclaimed, staggering to his feet. Tammy was still running. 'Oh, never mind,' the Doctor grumbled, hurrying after her.

Tammy rounded the corner ahead of him and suddenly stopped. She looked across a field and said simply, 'oh.'

The Doctor caught up and stood alongside her. It took a while before he could see anything other than fields. 'A fairground,' he said.

They looked across the ghostly stalls and Ferris wheel, turning despite it looking like no-one was inside. There were patches of people floating around: mothers, determinedly ignoring the whining of the toddler whose sticky hand they have a firm grip on, teenagers with cans, children with toffee apples, children with candyfloss, children with balloons.

A little girl with a bright red balloon walking slowly up the field towards them.

'Look, Doctor!' Tammy said, pointing down the field at Sister of Mine. They watched as Sister of Mine climbed the steps to somewhere and then looked purposefully back at them.

'Let's go,' the Doctor said and led the way across the field to the squat building into which Sister of Mine had just disappeared.

* * *

'Look, Doctor!' Amy said, pointing across the field at "Tammy" who was climbing the steps of a squat, one storey building. She paused to look back over her shoulder (Amy could have sworn that she looked directly at them) and then disappeared inside.

The "Doctor" moved away from the toffee apple store to join Amy in staring at the building. 'Let's go,' he said and crossed the field toward the steps.

Amy followed him, reading the sigh above the door placed in the centre of the building front. '"Kim's Hall of Mirrors",' Amy read out loud, '"Lose Yourself or Find Yourself": wonder why she's gone in here.'

'Couldn't imagine,' the "Doctor" called back. He had reached the steps and was suddenly stopped by an elder woman in a shawl and a long skirt.

'It's £3 each to enter the Hall of Mirrors,' she croaked.

'It's really important we get the girl who has just gone in,' the "Doctor" said, pointing at the door through which "Tammy" had just disappeared.

'But she paid the £3,' the old woman said, '£3 please.'

The "Doctor" rummaged through his jacket and pulled something triumphantly out of his pocket. 'There you go,' he said, handing the woman his psychic paper, '£6. Come on Amy.' The "Doctor" started to march up the stairs.

The woman turned to Amy. 'Is your friend right in the head?' she asked, 'he's just handed me a piece of paper...'

'I'm sorry,' Amy apologised, searching her pockets for her purse and retrieving the last of her money. 'This is all I have.' She counted it out on the woman's palm: £5.63.

They stared at it for a second, before the old woman pocketed it. 'You can pay me the rest when you next see me,' she said firmly, handing Amy back the "Doctor's" psychic paper. Amy thanked her and climbed the steps after the "Doctor". Before she could remark on anything unusual, he grinned at her and disappeared inside.

Amy followed him into the gloomy beyond. The Hall was lit with only a few light bulbs. Amy walked the length of the corridor which curved to the right and was lost amongst the endless reflections of her. She stretched out in all directions, Amy of Amy of Amy.

Amy looked ahead of her. She couldn't see the "Doctor". 'Doctor?' she called out as loudly as she dared, 'Doctor?'

No-one replied.

Amy took a few more paces forwards and then someone appeared ahead of her. "Tammy" cross the path, glanced down it and froze as she spotted Amy. There was a moment of stillness as the two eyed each other. And then "Tammy" turned and ran.

Amy ran after her, half hoping that the "Doctor" would join her at some point.

"Tammy" darted along corridors lined with mirrors, across crossings and around bends. Amy ran after her. I wonder how many years of bad luck you would have if you destroyed this place, she couldn't help wondering, hundreds or maybe thousands.

Amy turned a corner and stopped.

"Tammy" had stopped. She was now facing Amy halfway along the next corridor, waiting for her.

'Hello Amy Pond,' she said calmly.

'Who are you?' Amy asked, venturing slightly closer, and then, cautiously, 'what are you?'

'What do you think I am?' "Tammy" said.

'Are you an alien?' Amy asked, partly hopeful.

"Tammy" laughed. 'No!' she said, 'no, I am quite human. Although, I think there would be some who would disagree on that fact.'

Amy was now standing barely two metres away from "Tammy" and was beginning to sense that something wasn't right. She glanced at "Tammy" and then at the area around her and then back at "Tammy".

'Are you a vampire?' she asked softly, 'because that would be kind of cool and kind of scary at the same time.'

"Tammy" tilted her head to one side. 'Why would you think that I am a vampire?' she asked playfully, 'oh, I know.' She laughed, but there was no humour in her laugh. 'Because I have no reflection.' She levelled her eyes and they glinted in the harsh lighting. 'But maybe because there is no longer anything there to be a reflection.'

Amy was confused. She needed the Doctor to shed some light on things. She turned to find him and almost ran into him. 'Doctor!'

The "Doctor" raised his eyebrows. 'Hello Amy.'

'What is going on? What does she mean...?' Amy trailed off. She was staring over the "Doctor's" shoulder at the mirror behind him. She could see her head, but where the "Doctor's" body should be, there was nothing but empty air. Her head appeared to be floating over the ground.

'They've got you too,' Amy gasped, fighting back tears, starting to back away. The "Doctor" grabbed her arm roughly twisted her around to face "Tammy".

"Tammy" was smiling. 'So she's finally figured it out,' she said nastily, 'he wasn't a great Doctor impersonator, if we're honest, but he seemed to be good enough to trick you. No doubt you would have figured it out sooner or later, but we're giving the game away now for a very special reason.' She glanced sideways and smiled. 'We have company,' she announced.

They all looked at where "Tammy" was staring. A girl stood beyond the mirror, the exact look alight of "Tammy", except for the clothes she wore. The girl was glaring at "Tammy" with all the hatred she could muster. "Tammy" laughed.

'Hello, Tammy,' she sang and laughed again. 'And hello Doctor! Nice of you to join us.'

Amy looked further down at the man who was pressed up against the glass of the mirror, gazing at her in horror.

'Doctor?' she whispered.

"Tammy" smiled. 'That's right,' she said triumphantly, 'that's your precious Doctor. Have you guessed who the man behind you is?' She strode the last few paces to Amy and stuck her face up close to Amy's. 'We're reflections and we're tired of being puppets on strings, doing whatever silly things you want us to do.'

'Isn't that the point of a reflection?' Amy asked. "Tammy" snarled.

'No more!' she exclaimed, 'no more! We're people now, people with our own rights and we will have our life!' "Tammy" calmed herself and said in a much more reasonable tone. 'But there was scores to settle before we can let all of this go.'

She turned away and stepped towards the mirror beyond which the real Tammy glared. 'You have stood in the way of me fulfilling my promise for too long,' "Tammy" snapped, 'but now, I will complete it.' She drew the crystal out of her pocket and dangled it in front of the mirror. Tammy pressed her hand against the glass, but could not reach through.

"Tammy" smiled triumphantly. 'Here is the deal, Doctor,' she said suddenly, turning her attention on the Time Lord, who dragged his eyes away from the trapped Amy to glance at her. 'I'm sure you have guessed the power of the crystal. If you haven't (and you would have to be as stupid as your reflective counterpart appears to be), I'll back it simple. The crystal can bring reflections to life. Easy. Now, either you keep the old Tammy back whilst I complete the transition or,' "Tammy" stepped closer to Amy and held the crystal dangerously close to her face, 'I press this against Miss Pond and thousands of reflections fill this place.

Look around you, can you see the endless lines of your companion stretching out as far as the eye can see. What they all were given a chance to come through? Think of those lines as being the lines of an army.' "Tammy" eyes glinted dangerously, 'what would happen to poor Amy Pond if that were to happen? Would she be pushed through and end up the puppet of thousands of versions of herself. Can you imagine what that might be like?

I know it is frustrating being the puppet of one human. But the copycat of thousands, having to be copying each and every move? I don't think it is physically or mentally possible for anyone. Do you wish that upon Miss Pond, do you?' The Doctor looked up slowly and shook his head. 'No, of course you don't.'

"Tammy" turned her head and glanced at the other girl standing behind her. Sister of Mine was waiting beyond the mirror opposite from the Doctor and Tammy. A small smile played across her lips. "Tammy" smiled back and then returned her attention to the Doctor. 'I am going to pass the crystal through now. You are going to keep one hand on Miss Summers to make sure she doesn't try anything. If she does, I'll use the crystal on Miss Pond. Understood?'

The Doctor reached forwards and placed one hand on Tammy's shoulder. Tammy tried to shrug him off, but the hand stayed where it was.

'Good,' "Tammy" said slowly, part of her not quite believing that this was working, 'well then, here I go.' She extended her hand and leant towards the mirror, her eyes fixed on the Doctor and Tammy.

Amy couldn't believe it. The Doctor was giving in. Amy wasn't sure who the girl beyond the mirror was, or why the evil Tammy was helping her, but Amy wasn't about to sit back and let it happen. She lashed out with a foot at the "Doctor". He yelped and let her go. Amy charged up the corridor toward "Tammy" and the crystal.

Surprised, "Tammy" jerked her hand back and as she did so, the crystal, swinging on the length of string "Tammy" was holding by in order to keep it as far from herself as possible, swung up and made contact with "Tammy's" bare arm.

In those briefest of seconds, Tammy was free. It felt like a great weight was lifted from off her shoulders, a weight she wasn't even aware was there until it was gone. She knew she could go through, and nothing was going to stop her.

Tammy burst out of the mirror and fell upon her reflection. They hit the mirror opposite and "Tammy" tried desperately to pass the crystal through, something made slightly difficult by the fact that Tammy's arm was wrapped around hers, and was not letting it near the mirror. They fought desperately for a few moments before Tammy cried out, 'Amy! Help!'

"Tammy" kicked her in the shins and Tammy dropped in pain. "Tammy" swung towards a mirror and met Amy's fist coming the other way.

"Tammy" staggered. Tammy jumped up and grabbed her reflection in an arm lock. 'Grab the crystal!' she said, 'but don't touch the actual crystal.'

Amy carefully grabbed the string and pulled it from "Tammy's" grasp. 'Got it,' she said, trying to calm herself.

'I've got it,' the "Doctor" said, taking hold of the crystal and tugging the string through Amy's grip. But brains had clearly not been passed onto him.

'I'll take that,' the Doctor said, passing smoothly through the mirror and catching the string on which the crystal hung. The Doctor, holding the string, pulled one way, the "Doctor", holding the crystal, pulled the other.

"Tammy" head butted Tammy in the face, causing her to let go. She gave Amy Pond a shove which meant that Amy fell backwards into the two Doctors.

The Doctor let go as he fell.

The "Doctor" let go as he fell.

The crystal bounced once, twice and over the borderline of the mirror world.

There was a pause as no-one moved except Sister of Mine who had been regarding the fight with boredom. The boredom was gone now as she slowly moved across the mirrors and picked the crystal up by its string.

There was nothing anyone could do to stop Sister of Mine winding up the string, taking hold of the crystal and stepping back into the real world.

* * *

I will update soon! I will! I will! I will!

I will try at least.

Please review.

P.S. Note anything odd about this chapter?


	11. The Army of Amy

Finally, the final chapter. I might add an epilogue onto the end but for now...

Have a late Chirstmas present everyone. Thank you very much for sticking with me all this time. Promise you more adventures are on their way!

* * *

Sister of Mine smiled as "Tammy" and the "Doctor" scrambled across the stand beside her. 'Doctor,' she said, 'thank you.' The Doctor said nothing.

Amy leant across to Tammy and hissed, 'who is that?'

Tammy shook her head, 'other than some weird girl the Doctor trapped in the mirror because her family wanted the Doctor to give them immortality, I have no idea.'

'I am Sister of Mine,' said Sister of Mine ('Oh, that's right,' Tammy nodded), 'from the Family of Blood. And I have returned to enact my revenge upon the Doctor.'

'Wow,' Amy murmured, 'someone has issues.' Tammy sniggered.

Sister of Mine glared at them. 'How would you understand?' she hissed, 'we were once powerful... we were going to have it all.'

'And then you went after the Doctor,' Tammy said, sitting upright and crossing her legs, 'that to me seems stupid.'

'Totally,' Amy said in agreement. The girls gave each other hand-fives.

'But now,' Sister of Mine said, deciding to ignore the girls' comments, 'I have this.' She held up the crystal and examined it with interest. 'A key to the world I can now rule. You see Doctor, you have one major weakness.'

'What's that?' the Doctor asked.

'You feel,' Sister of Mine said, 'you can be distracted by what you feel. You showed my Family mercy. Think how much easier it would have been if you hadn't. But reflections feel nothing. They are emotionless beings that will do what I say. My new scarecrows,' she added with a menacing smile. 'I could make an army of reflections, strong enough to beat you, Doctor. I shall reunite Father of Mine and Mother of Mine and Brother of Mine. We shall gain our rightful immortality. We shall be victorious.'

'Ah,' the Doctor said and inwardly, Amy began to grin. 'Yes, well there's one major problem with that theory of yours.'

'What's that?' Sister of Mine snapped.

'This idea you have about emotionless reflections,' the Doctor said, 'it is true that if they were proper reflections of people then the reflections should be emotionless. But the crystal operates by transferring emotions into physical forms. The reflections exist because they run on emotions. They run on a strong build up of emotions that come from their original and so forms them.'

'I'm confused,' Amy said.

'The crystal formed my reflection when I was really upset,' Tammy explained shortly, 'and she definitely has emotion because I loved getting in her way. It annoyed her.'

'My reflection came to life due to my excitement,' the Doctor reflected, 'the reflections aren't totally opposites of us; they're just physical embodiments of our emotion.'

'He's using long words that I don't understand,' the "Doctor" hissed to "Tammy".

'Do you ever understand anything?' "Tammy" snapped.

'It's just to make him look clever,' Amy muttered to Tammy.

'So...' Sister of Mine began.

'Basically, you can't complete your plan of emotionless reflection army if they are emotion in physical form,' the Doctor said, scratching his chin, 'sorry.'

'Does it matter?' Sister of Mine spat. 'I can simply force a particular emotion: anger, hatred, rebellion. They would empower my army further.'

'Smart,' Tammy said pointedly, 'yeah, go ahead. I'd love to see how you control a furious, disobedient collection of people.'

'Very improbable that she would,' the Doctor added in agreement.

Sister of Mine hissed in fury. 'I will...'

'Oh, shut up!' everyone turned to stare at "Tammy", who was looking bored. 'I promised to help you because you said that you could make me a real person. But I'm not, am I? You can't, can you? I can feel, for your information, and I do not like what I'm hearing.'

'How dare...!'

'All you do is go on and on about how you and your army will win. What if we don't want to be in an army? I would have been happy with living Tammy's life for her.'

'Thanks,' Tammy said sarcastically.

'I made you!' Sister of Mine screeched, 'I made you who you are.'

'No, I was who I was before you!' "Tammy" yelled. Then she rounded on the "Doctor", 'help me out here.'

The "Doctor" backed away as two furious girls turned to him. 'Don't get me involved,' he squeaked.

'All you're doing is thinking for yourself,' "Tammy" cried, 'you're not thinking about us. How are we going to be normal if you're going to take over the world?'

'She is definitely an opposite of me,' Tammy murmured, 'I'd never dare do anything like this.'

'I can grant you a normal life,' Sister of Mine began.

'But it won't be normal if everyone else is reflections too!'

'So you like being different. That's not normal.'

'You're not normal!' "Tammy" screamed and shoved Sister of Mine hard in the chest. Sister of Mine toppled backwards into the "Doctor" who scrambled to get out of the way and failed. The two tumbled down like dominoes and Sister of Mine let go of the crystal.

'You fool!' Sister of Mine yelled as Amy and Tammy launched themselves at the crystal as it skittered over the ground. "Tammy" leapt at it and collided with Tammy. They rolled away from it, scrapping with each other. Tammy's hiking boots caught "Tammy" in the face and the reflection let go. Tammy jumped up to help Amy who was fighting Sister of Mine for the crystal.

The Doctors watched the scene below with mild interest. 'Cat fight,' the "Doctor" remarked.

'I say, that's a bit harsh,' the real Doctor said, 'the world is at stake here. I think we can let them off for acting a little unladylike.'

The other Doctor shrugged. 'What difference does it make?' he asked, 'you're going to put me back in the mirror if you win, and I doubt that Sister of Mine will want me around.' He sniffed. 'She thinks I'm an idiot.'

'You're an imperfect copy of me,' the Doctor told him plainly, 'I know everything. Therefore, what is the probability of you knowing very little?' The "Doctor" began snivelling.

All the girls looked up in disgust for a second. Then Tammy kicked her reflection in the stomach, jumped on top of Sister of Mine and shouted at Amy, 'Run!'

'After her!' bellowed Sister of Mine, struggling underneath Tammy. Amy took off, followed by "Tammy".

The Doctor reached out for the crystal as Amy reached him, but was surprised to find the "Doctor's" fist swinging out of nowhere. A rather angry copy of himself, with tear marks streaking his face, swung out again and choked, 'if I'm going to be destroyed either way, what difference does it make what I do? Why don't I just take that gem-thing for myself?'

'You really are a bad copy of me,' the Doctor commented, ducking a poorly aimed blow, 'even I can see the poor logic in that. Do you mind? You're showing me up in a rather bad light!'

The "Doctor" shoved his original away and then tried to press him through the mirror. He was stopped when Tammy arrived, kicking, screaming and biting. The Doctor broke free, grabbed Tammy's wrist and they sprinted after Amy.

'What do you think my reflection will do if she catches Amy?' Tammy asked.

'Your reflection is mean, selfish and cruel,' the Doctor said honestly, 'I'd rather not think about it.'

Something collided with them. It took a few seconds for them to realise that it was the terrified "Tammy" before she took off again. 'That was weird,' her original said, 'what's made her do that?'

The Doctor straightened his bowtie. 'Let's find out, shall we,' he said and they stepped around the corner.

The corridor was filled with Amy Ponds. Tens of redheads filled the mirror-lined corridor and even more were straining to get out of the mirrors. Someone in the middle of the crowd said, 'Amy Pond, forwards march!' and the "Amys" started marching down the corridor towards them. The Doctor and Tammy squished themselves into a corner to let the group go past.

After a few seconds, an Amy stopped beside them. 'Hi,' she said cheerily. She was wearing the crystal around her neck.

'Amy,' the Doctor said steadily, 'I suggest you remove that crystal before any more of you arrive.'

Amy blinked at him and then looked back down the corridor where her reflections were still trying to get out from their glass prisons. She sighed, nodded and removed the crystal from around her neck. The reflections trying to get out sank back beneath the glassy surface and fell into line with the last remaining Amy army then faded altogether.

'How...?' Tammy began.

'Amy can be very determined when she wants to,' the Doctor interrupted.

'So we now have a lot of determined Amy Ponds?'

'So it appears.'

'Well,' Tammy said with a sigh, 'that should make this easy.'

'You'd think,' the Doctor said turning to her, 'how do you propose we get all the "Amys" back behind the mirrors?' Tammy was silence. Amy bit her lip. The Doctor grinned. 'I'm sure we'll think of something.'

'I've got someone,' an "Amy" shouted from near the front of the line.

'Good,' Amy called over her shoulder, 'bring them here.'

Four "Amys" appeared around the corner, all tugging the sleeves of the "Doctor". 'No!' he was sobbing, 'I don't want to go back behind the mirror. Noooo!'

'Pull yourself together,' the Doctor muttered, shuffling uncomfortably at the sight of himself crying, 'Pond, do the honours and throw him into the mirror.'

'Yes Doctor,' five "Amys" responded. The Doctor blinked. This was going to get some taking used to. Taking the crystal from Amy, the Doctor stepped up and pressed it against his reflection's neck. Then, on his command, the four "Amy Ponds" holding him shoved his reflection through. As soon as the reflection vanished beneath the surface, he changed so that he was the mirror image of his original. The Doctor straightened his bowtie and admired himself.

'Oh that is much better,' he remarked, 'yes you...' he trailed off as he remembered that he had company. He glanced around before standing up straight and sauntering off to find the rest of the Amy army.

Tammy turned to Amy. Amy shook her head. 'Best not to ask,' she advised, following the Doctor, accompanied by her own reflections.

Tammy shook her head. This was going to get very confusing.

* * *

'Spread out,' the Doctor called when he bumped into "Amys", 'we need to find Sister of Mine and Miss Summer's reflection.'

The Amy army spread out until they covered every corridor and every corner of the Hall of Mirrors. It was not long before a group of "Amys" came forward, dragging "Tammy" and Sister of Mine between them.

"Tammy" glared at her original. 'You're going to get rid of me,' she snarled, 'but I'll never be gone. I'll always be there, the other side of the mirror, watching and waiting. I'm always here.'

'Please,' Tammy murmured, 'just go quietly.' The "Amys" ruthlessly shunted "Tammy" through the mirror's surface. "Tammy" had just enough time to give her original the most venomous glance she could conjure before her outfit began to change. Jeans became slightly lighter, top was more in fashion and her trainers changed into the tough walking boots that Tammy had decided she would wear. Tammy didn't look totally thrilled about this. 'I liked those trainers too. And those were my favourite pair of jeans.'

'Oh well,' the Doctor said lightly, 'at least you are the right side of the mirror.' He had his attention fixed on Sister of Mine.

She was glaring at him. 'I will come back,' she said, 'I will come back.'

'I think,' the Doctor said after a while, 'that you have had your emotions dabbled with. As I remember, last time we met, you were not this bitter because you were stuck inside the body of that little girl. The only thing I can assume is that this crystal has affected you too. All the negative emotion that Tammy was feeling the day it reacted for the first time, that must have poured out and into the separate dimension of the mirror world. And as the only inhabitant of the mirror world, until reflections started coming to life, you must have been slightly affected by it. I'm pretty sure that will change if we get rid of the crystal. I can't see any other way that a timid thing like you would suddenly be so fixated on revenge.'

'I...I...' Sister of Mine began. And then she did something that no-one was expecting. She broke down into tears.

The Doctor regarded this emotionlessly. 'Yep,' he said, 'definitely been altered.'

Sister of Mine stopped crying abruptly. 'You have no heart,' she hissed.

'Nope,' the Doctor said happily, 'so you're going back through the mirror and then, just to be on the safe side, when I get back to the TARDIS I'm going to separate your dimensional co-ordinates so that this cannot happen again. so through you go,' he said pressing the crystal to her neck and watching as Amy (he was pretty sure it wasn't the real Amy, but it looked like her and it responded to Pond) forced Sister of Mine back through the mirror. From the other side, she regarded them jealously.

'What's TARDIS?' Tammy asked.

'You'll see,' the Doctor said, 'now, Pond...'

'Yes,' hundreds of "Amys" said in response.

'Oh,' the Doctor muttered, 'this is not good...' he turned to Tammy, 'would you please find the exit and ask the nice lady outside the door if she has seen any "Amys" leave. Then stand in front of the door and let no reflections past.' Tammy nodded in agreement and disappeared into the throng of "Amys". The Doctor turned his attention to trying to locate the real Amy, which was a lot harder than it looked, even if you are as brainy as him.

The army of "Amys" were made from determination. Therefore, every Amy in the maze was determined not to go back behind the mirror. They all had the same memories as Amy. They were each determined to be his Pond. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

* * *

Tammy reached the door at long last and poked her head out into the open air. The sun was beginning to set, but Tammy still had to scrunch up her eyes as they were blinded by the light outside. She stepped outside and took a deep lungful of air. She was back on the right side of the mirror. She could feel the sun and breeze on her face; she could eat and talk to normal people. She could be herself again!

A friend recognised her and she waved but declined their offer to join them. She had to finish what she had started first.

'Did you enjoy your time in there?' someone asked. Tammy turned and located the elderly woman who ran the Hall of Mirrors.

'It was interesting,' Tammy said, 'but I have to go back in, in a moment. I just came out to ask whether you've seen Amy. Have any of them left?'

The old woman did not remark on this unusual question. 'The red haired girl, correct?' Tammy nodded. The old woman shook her head. 'No, no-one has come out until you did. They must all still be inside.'

'Thanks,' Tammy said, pleased that she didn't have to go chasing about the fairground for looking for any "Amys". She pushed the door open and re-entered the maze. The old woman smiled and trotted around the corner of the hall of mirrors and out of sight.

Tammy lent against the door as a few "Amys" past her. One of them stopped and asked, 'is that the way out?'

Tammy didn't know what to say. In a flash of inspiration, she lied, 'I thought it was, but it leads to the woman who runs this hall's resting area. You know, where she goes during her breaks. She doesn't want to be disturbed.'

'Okay,' the Amy said and disappeared around the bent. Tammy lent against the door and waited for the Doctor to come back. After a while, she heard a noise up ahead and the Doctor appeared, leading a crowd of "Amys".

'None missing?' Tammy shook her head. 'Good, so at least we can assume that all the "Amys" are in this hall but... I can't do it,' the Doctor admitted, flushing slightly, 'I can't work out which is the real Amy.'

'I'm the real Amy,' a thousand Amy Ponds chorused.

'You see what I mean!' the Doctor exclaimed.

'Well, don't ask me!' Tammy said, 'I don't know either. We knew who the real one was a moment ago when we were shoving your reflection back through the mirror, and then she disappeared when you ordered the Amy army to look for Sister of Mine and my reflection.'

The Doctor snapped his fingers. 'That's it,' he said sharply, 'we knew who the real Amy was and you asked her a very specific question. Who can tell me what that question was?' he added, raising his voice so that all the "Amys" could hear.

There was a silence so prominent you could have dropped a pin and heard if from the other end of the hall.

'Doctor,' Tammy ventured after a pause, 'I...'

'Shush, don't give anything away,' the Doctor interrupted, rummaging in a pocket for something, 'if you have something important to say, concentrate on it and hold this.' He handed her a wallet of some kind. Tammy opened it up and found a blank piece of paper inside.

'It's blank.'

'Focus on your question.'

'It's not a question,' Tammy corrected him, handing the paper back, 'it's a statement.'

The Doctor opened up the psychic paper and read _I never got to ask the question_.

'That's okay,' he reassured her, 'only the real Amy will know that. So now what we have to do is find her. You stay here and I'm going to find Pond.'

'Yes,' came a thousand replies.

The Doctor shifted and muttered, 'the real Pond.'

'I am the real Pond,' a thousand "Amy Ponds" insisted.

Tammy rolled her eyes. This would take a while.

* * *

Near the back of the crowd, the real Amy Pond tried shoving her way closer. Her reflections jostled her back and she angrily pushed at them. 'Come on, let me through, I'm the real Amy Pond.'

Her reflections turned to glare at her. 'Are you saying we're not real?' one demanded.

'No,' Amy said crossly, 'you are a copy of me made by heightened emotion. Gosh, I sound like the Doctor.'

'That's the last thing we need,' another muttered, 'two Doctors...'

'I am not the Doctor,' Amy snapped, pushing between two reflections. The two reflections pushed her back. Amy staggered slightly and then groaned. She was really wishing that she hadn't done this now. It had been a good idea at the time, when they had needed a hand controlling the reflections, but she really didn't need as many copies of herself as there were now.

'Please,' she begged at her reflections' backs. The nearest reflections turned to her. 'Please,' Amy said again, 'if you're not going to let me through because I'm the original, let me through for Rory. I'm getting married to him and I need to get back to him. He's not going to want all of us...'

'Why do you like Rory?' a reflection asked.

'What do you mean "why do I like Rory"?' Amy demanded, 'I'm getting married to him...'

'But why?' another reflection asked. 'Have you seen his nose?'

'Everybody has a nose!'

'But his nose...'

'Don't you dare,' Amy threatened, 'don't you dare talk about him like that!'

'Pond!' said someone happily. Amy turned. To her amazement, the Doctor was striding down the corridor towards her. 'I thought I'd find you here, arguing with your reflections. You are the only one who can disagree with them over something as trivial as... what were you arguing over?'

'Your bowtie,' Amy said quickly, 'and how stupid it looked.'

'No it's not,' responded a thousand "Amys", 'bowties are cool.'

The Doctor paused. 'You know, on second thoughts, I'd like one of them,' he teased.

'Doctor,' Amy said warningly.

'Alright,' the Doctor said. It was easier to give in than to argue. 'Come along, Pond, The real Pond, mind you.'

'You're going to put us all back now,' a reflection of Amy said.

'Yep,' the Doctor said happily as Amy scurried to his side. he glanced around at the furious faces as the "Amys", as one, turned to face him. 'That was probably a bad idea to say...' he trailed off. The Amy army began to advance.

'What do we do?' Amy asked.

'Run,' the Doctor replied and both scarpered as the "Amys" charged after them. They wove between the glass lined corridors, the Doctor leading the way. They soon reached a place Amy recognised, mainly because Tammy was standing in front of it.

'The way out!' Amy exclaimed in relief.

'You can't leave!' Tammy cried out as Amy reached for the handle, 'we have to put your reflections back first.'

'No, actually, Amy get outside and stay out of the way of reflective objects,' the Doctor ordered, 'and you'll need this.' He handed Amy back the crystal. 'Keep hold of that and stay out of trouble.'

'But...' Amy looked up at him with frightened eyes.

'You need to keep hold of it otherwise we can't send your reflections back through the mirror,' the Doctor told her, 'and there are too many of them to individually touch every single Amy.' Grumpily, Amy agreed and was shunted outside the door. The Doctor pressed his back against it and gestured for Tammy to join him.

'What's the plan?' Tammy asked.

'The plan is to shove every Amy that comes near us through a mirror.'

'And when they catch onto this and stop coming at us?'

'Then I'll think of a new plan.'

'Great,' Tammy said sarcastically.

* * *

Amy rested her head against the door. This was all her fault. She should have been paying more attention to how many reflections she was letting out. Now the problem had multiplied and there was no way to stop it.

'Can I help you my dear?' it was the little old woman who ran the hall of mirrors.

'No,' Amy murmured, 'I don't think you can.'

There was a pause and then the woman said, 'your friend is looking for you, you know.'

'I know,' Amy said, 'they found me.'

'Is it getting crowded in there?' the woman asked.

'Yeah; sort of.'

'Should probably stop letting customers in then?'

'That might be a good idea,' Amy said, although she realised that actually no-one else had stepped into the Hall of Mirrors after her and the "Doctor".

'Righty ho,' the old lady mumbled and tottered off around the building. Amy paused in thought and then went after her, but when she arrived at the corner, the woman was gone.

The door banged open. Tammy went sprawling across the stairs, jumped to her feet, kicked an "Amy" in the chest and then slammed the door shut on her. 'Getting a bit hectic in there,' she said.

Amy strode up the steps and handed Tammy the crystal. 'Look after that.'

'Don't you...' Tammy began, but Amy was gone. 'Great...'

'Excuse me,' Tammy turned to see a girl staring up at her. A girl she did not know. The girl smiled. 'It's okay,' she said, 'we've turned the vacuum on. As long as that redhead keeps hold of whatever it is you are fighting over, it'll be fine.'

'What do you mean?' Tammy demanded. But the girl had vanished. Tammy took a deep breath and plunged back in. She collided with an Amy. Praying that it was the real Amy, she pressed the crystal against her skin.

Amy and the Doctor were battling against reflections, trying to keep them away from the door. As soon as the crystal made contact, the reflections began disappearing through the surface of the mirrors again, like it was the surface of a lake. When they realised what was happening, the reflections scrambled for safety, but not until a few of them had passed through.

The Doctor began barking orders. 'Amy, stay here, out of the way of mirrors. Tammy, stay with her. As long as Pond does not pass a mirror, reflections cannot come out, only in. I'm going to push reflections through.' With that, the Doctor strode away after the retreating "Amys".

Tammy and Amy stood in the gloom for a while before Tammy said, 'I've just heard the strangest thing.'

'From the little old lady who runs this place?' Amy asked instantly.

'No,' Tammy said with a shake of the head, 'it's from a girl I've never seen before. She said that they were turning on the vacuum. Do you know what that means?'

'Not a clue,' Amy said, clutching the crystal tighter in one fist and muttering, 'come on Doctor...'

The Doctor was finding it difficult to find "Amy Ponds". They were disappearing and he couldn't place where they went. He eventually cornered one in what appeared to be the centre of the mirror maze. She was eying the mirrors warily.

'Careful,' she called as the Doctor approached.

'Careful of what?' the Doctor asked, not afraid but cautious none the less.

'The mirrors,' the "Amy" said, 'they're pulling us in. We're caught like flies in a spider's web. There's no escaping from them. We're being pulled in. I'm probably the last left.'

'Oh, that's good,' the Doctor said cheerfully, 'in you go.' He gave the "Amy" a shove that sent her sprawling through a mirror and vanished. 'That's good, I was worried that I'd have to force a lot more Amy Ponds back into mirrors, and that would not be good on our relationship. Wonder what she meant by "pulling us in"?' the Doctor shrugged, 'maybe it's something to do with the crystal. Overloaded itself? Don't be silly; it's a crystal, it can't overload. Oh well, first for everything.' And in that fashion, the Doctor worked his way back to the entrance where Tammy and Amy were waiting.

'All done,' he said cheerfully, 'you, Miss Pond, nearly became the next big threat, but now it's sorted and we can go back to our adventuring, alright?' Tammy was looking nervous. 'And you can go back to your boring lifestyle,' the Doctor added in the hope that it would make her feel better.

'Doctor,' Tammy said.

'Yes?'

'A girl said that "they were putting the vacuum on". What does that mean?'

'That they're doing some cleaning?'

'No, she said it in response to there being a lot of Amys.'

'Well, I'm not certain,' the Doctor said slowly, 'but there was an Amy I met who claimed that the mirrors were pulling the reflections back in. Maybe this Hall of Mirrors can understand the causality of different dimensions and so...'

Amy held up a hand. 'Save us the explanation,' she begged, 'my head hurts too much already. Can we just go? I've had enough adventuring for one day.'

'Fine,' the Doctor said, slightly disgruntled and led the way out into the outside. Amy and Tammy shared a smile before following.

If they had looked back, they would have seen a girl slip out of sight behind a mirrored corner.

* * *

'This was supposed to be a holiday,' Amy was saying, 'a break from adventuring.'

'Sorry,' Tammy murmured into her milkshake.

'No, it's fine. I had fun,' Amy said reassuringly.

'There were thousands of you, all of whom wanted to take over your life,' Tammy reminded her.

'Yeah,' Amy said nonchalantly, 'but we still won.'

It was the day after the incident in the Hall of Mirrors. Tammy's mum was very pleased to have her daughter back to her usual self. She put it down to the Doctor's amazing abilities, even if he did have a weird taste in tea. Amy and Tammy were spending the day at the Bullring whilst the Doctor sorted everything else out.

'Finally,' the Doctor cried out, dropping into a seat beside Amy. He took a sip of her drink and pulled a face. 'Revolting. Well, it's all finished.'

'Dr Goodwin back in one piece?' Tammy said hopefully.

'Yes and both back where they're supposed to be.' The Doctor rested back in his chair and tried to put his feet up on the table. Amy pushed them off and the Doctor fell backwards as he was tipped off balance. Amy rolled her eyes as Tammy giggled.

'What have you done with the crystal?' Tammy asked when the Doctor was sitting upright again.

'Destroyed it,' the Doctor told her, 'way back in the nether of time and space. It won't be troubling anyone now.'

Tammy smiled dryly, 'I still don't believe that you travel through time and space.'

'I bet you didn't believe that your reflection would come to life and try and take over your world.'

'What about Sister of Mine?' Amy asked as Tammy snorted.

'I've sealed off her dimension,' the Doctor informed her, 'there is no way that anything can get through that now.'

'Where are you going now?' Tammy asked as she walked with Amy and Doctor back to where the Doctor had parked his "car".

'Who knows,' Amy said. They stopped outside a blue box in the middle of the street. Tammy looked up and down the road, but couldn't see a car.

'Where is it?'

'Right here,' the Doctor said, patting the outside of the box.

'Yeah, right.'

'Come on, Pond, let's show her,' the Doctor said happily, opening the door and slipping in. Amy grinned at Tammy and followed.

'Where are we heading?' she asked as the door shut behind her.

'How about the Delirium Archive?' the Doctor suggested.

'What's that?' Amy asked excitedly. 'Is it a planet?'

'You'll see when we get there,' the Doctor promised, pulling a few levers and pressing a few buttons, 'but at least nothing can go wrong there.'

* * *

But we all know that's not true. (The Delirium - I hope that's spelt right - Archive is where the Doctor and Amy are at the beginning of "the Time of Angels" so yeah, nothing can go wrong there!)

Yay, all done. I found this last chapter really hard to write. I knew how to get rid of Sister of Mine and the other reflections, but I actually hadn't worked out how to get rid of the Amy Army. But hopefully that's alright.

The Hall of Mirrors will return. Just keep a sharp eye out and it'll appear sooner or later (when I get around to writing it)


	12. The Summer of 2014

This is a sort of epilogue or the "Next Time" that you get at the end of the Dr Who episodes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Williams, but I do own Kim's Hall of Mirrors and anything else that goes on in there.

* * *

In the summer of 2014, Amy and Rory Williams were on holiday in Brighton. It was not their first choice of holiday destination, but Amy had received a flyer to a travelling funfair that was in Brighton for one week only. At Amy's insistence, they packed their cases and headed to Brighton for a week.

The funfair was easy enough to find. Amy and Rory pushed their way through crowds. They queued for rides and bought candyfloss to share. And then Amy spotted it.

Kim's Hall of Mirrors looked exactly the same as it did all those years ago when she had been travelling with the Doctor. Amy had filled Rory in on the story as they drove to Brighton. Now they stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the front door.

Memories came flooding back to Amy. Rory made a comment about lots of Amy Ponds. Guessing correctly what he was thinking about, Amy told him what they had said about his nose. Rory put a protective hand over the protruding feature, looking hurt. Amy laughed, pulled his hand away and kissed the tip of it.

'Can I help you?' the couple turned. The old woman who ran the stall looked exactly the same as she had done back in 2007. Surely, Amy thought, seven years should have taken their toll on the poor woman. But she still looked exactly the same as she did then, not more wrinkles or lines, no back problems or hip replacements, no more grey hairs... it was like she hadn't aged at all.

The woman smiled at them. 'Do you want to go in?'

'Oh, no,' Amy said hurriedly, 'I just swung by to give you this.' She took out her purse and deposited 37p into the woman's hand.

The woman stared at it, and then looked up at Amy, and then her mouth split into a wide smile and she pocketed the change. 'I know you'd come back and pay me,' she said happily, 'you seemed the sort of girl who would.'

Amy smiled an awkward smile. Rory was getting out his wallet now. 'How much is it to enter?' he asked.

'£4,' the elderly woman told him.

'It's gone up,' Amy remarked as Rory counted out pound coins.

'Of course it has,' the woman snapped, 'there is a recession, you know, love.'

'There we go,' Rory said, handing the woman a ten pound note, 'keep the change. Come on, Amy. You can show me where it all happened.'

'Alright,' Amy said, taking hold of her husband's hand, 'well, through here, was where we all battled my reflections and...'

The sound of the redhead's voice faded as the door swung shut behind the couple. There was a pause and then a little girl joined the woman. 'There they go-'

'And there they'll stay-'

'-Until he comes-'

'-Until the Doctor comes to free us.'

* * *

;D Until next time...


End file.
